Siete Noches Contigo
by alyzama
Summary: Tras haber perdido sus poderes, Ichigo se da cuenta que ama a Rukia, pasados dos años la pelinegra regresa a su lado para restaurar su poder de shinigami, el pelinaranja no pierde oportunidad y le confiesa su amor por ella, así inicia la lucha de ambos por amarse en secreto al saber que nadie aprobara su relación. Lemon (re-subido) Epilogo subido. Fin del fic.
1. Lujuria

Con un nuevo Fic.. pero esta vez de Bleach…

Aclaraciones: Bleach no me pertenece es de mister Tite Kubo DonHagoLoQueQuieroConMisPersonajesPorQueQuieroYMeDivierteHacerZombiesALosShinigamis

**Siete Noches Contigo**

**1.-Lujuria**

Despierto y te veo a mi lado dándome la espalda, con solo una manta delgada cubriendo tu desnudo cuerpo. Me acerco a ti y respiro tu aroma que es una mezcla de perfume de hortensias y jazmines.

Eres tan pequeña, delgada y delicada que con un simple toque te puedo destrozar, siento que en cualquier momento pueda llegar a lastimar, pero a la vez eres tan fuerte y decidida que no creo poder alcanzarte.

Descubrí que te amaba tiempo después de terminar la guerra con Aizen, empecé a extrañarte por que te habías ido para siempre a la sociedad de almas.

Todas las noches pensaba en ti, en tus gritos, en tus sonrisas y en tu peculiar forma de vestir.

Siempre te considere atractiva, no lo puedo negar, quise olvidarte por qué sabia que nunca nos volveríamos ver, pero cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba la última mirada que me diste, estaba tan llena de dolor y de… ¿Arrepentimiento?... no lo sé… simplemente quería olvidar todo lo que mi corazón sentía, quería arrancarme todo el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando creí haberte olvidado regresaste y me devolviste mis poderes… Tu rostro… ¡Por dios! Te veías más hermosa y tus bellos ojos color zafiro me hipnotizaron, todo el maldito y jodido trabajo que había puesto en arrancar tus recuerdos de mi mente regresaron, quise en ese momento abrazarte y besarte, pero… ¿Por qué diablos Kempachi, Toushiro, Byakuya, Renji e Ikkaku están aquí?... que pregunta más estúpida, estaba claro que habían venido para acabar con los tipos de x-cution.

Cuando por fin estuvimos juntos, te acercaste a mí y me preguntaste que seguía siendo el mismo idiota que habías conocido, solo pude sonreír, en cambio tu… tu cabello más corto hacían que tus ojos se vieran más hermosos que nunca, pero tu carácter de mandona no había cambiado en nada.

Días después fuiste a mi casa y te quedaste en mi cuarto, nadie de mi familia se encontraba y fue más fácil poder hablar contigo.

Platicamos sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años, durante un par de horas contamos anécdotas y nuestras risas se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, hasta que una sola oración hizo que todo el sonido de la habitación desapareciera.

-Te extrañe-Dijiste….

Mi mundo… mi corazón… mi alma y mi mente se detuvieron en ese momento.

Reaccione segundos después, levante mi mirada para verte… estabas completamente sonrojada, tus ojos brillaban y poco a poco comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas contenidas que te negabas a que rodaran por tus mejillas.

Me acerque a ti y tome tu rostro con una de mis manos y la otra sobre tu cintura, y… otra vez apareció esa expresión, esa última mirada que me diste el día en que te fuiste de mi lado, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, no soportaba esa mirada.

Pusiste tus manos sobre mi pecho y cerraste tus ojos, lentamente tus lagrimas empezaron a rodar por tu bello rostro.

Limpie tus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

Alzaste tu mirada y tus labios rosas quisieron pronunciar una palabra, pero no te deje hacerlo porque mi boca cubrió los saboreó.

Sentí tu cuerpo tensarse y tus manos apretar mi pecho, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, tu cuerpo se relajo y tus labios se movieron al mismo compas que los míos. Pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para poder besarnos mejor, mordiste mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca al saber lo que deseabas, la pasión y la lujuria empezaba a afectar mi cuerpo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban la una sobre la otra, y tu respiración se volvía más pesada, puse mis manos sobre tu trasero para poder cargarte, y sin mayor esfuerzo te subí hasta mi altura.

Me sorprendí un poco al sentir como tus piernas rodearon mi cintura, y solté una pequeña sonrisa en ese momento; tus labios se separaron de los míos y me miraste a los ojos.

-Ichigo… te amo-

.

.

.

No recuerdo lo que paso en ese instante.

Cuando recupere la cordura te tenia sobre mi cama, estaba besando cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras tu gemías en voz alta y me pedias que no parara, arranque de tu cuerpo la pequeña camiseta blanca y los shorts azules que traías, sonreí de nueva cuenta al ver que no traías brazier ni pantis… eso me ponía más caliente.

Comencé a lamer tus pechos y a morder tus pezones, te tapaste la boca para que no gimieras, quite tus manos y toque tus labios con mis dedos, empecé a lamer con más entusiasmo mientras tú lamías mi mano y sentía el calor que emitía tu boca.

Abandone tus pechos y con la misma mano que lamiste toque los pliegues de tu vagina, gemiste tal alto que tuve que besarte, metí un dedo en tu centro, lo saque varias veces hasta que estuviste totalmente mojada para mí.

-Ichigo, hazme tuya-

El fuego de la lujuria se encendió en mí, y te volví a besar mientras me colocaba en medio de ti.

Lentamente fue adentrándome hasta sentir el velo que protegía tu virginidad; trate de ser lo menos rudo que pude, pero sentí tus dedos aferrarse a mis hombros, de una sola estocada entre hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, un gemido seco salió de tus labios, y tus ojos se dilataron al máximo.

-Te amo Rukia-

Por segunda vez en la noche tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez sonreíste.

Comencé a moverme poco a poco, estabas muy estrecha y mi pene lo sentía entumir y un gran placer recorría mi espalda, mis movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos, tu boca lamia y mordía mi pecho para reprimir los gritos y gemidos que el placer de mi miembro provocaba en ti.

Sentí tu vagina contraerse sobre mi pene, te habías corrido, pero a mí me quedaba mucha más energía y no la desaprovecharía; tome tus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros, entre mucho más adentro de ti, y empecé a moverme un poco más lento.

-Ichigo, me acabo de correr, déjame descansar o me volveré loca-

Sentí mi hombría hincharse y en vez de cumplir tu pedido, me moví más rápido, tus ojos se pusieron en blanco y en unas estocadas más volviste a tener un orgasmo, tu pequeño cuerpo se arremolinaba bajo el mío, salí lentamente de ti y puse tu cuerpo boca abajo.

Pensaste que te dejaría descansar, pero no lo hice, levante tu trasero y lamí los hinchados labios de tu vagina, pensé que mi hollow interior había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo para poder hacerte el amor de esa forma.

Tus manos y tus pies se aferraban a las sabanas de mi cana y tus suspiros y gemidos hacían eco en mi cuarto.

Sabias condenadamente bien, mi lengua no quería dejar de lamer cada parte de ti, mis dedos tocaban y acariciaban tu clítoris que estaba completamente rojo y duro, y entre más lo hacía tus jugos inundaban mi boca, quería saborearte mucho más, fue en ese momento en que te corriste de nuevo, te deje descansar por un par de segundos hasta que me hablaste.

-Ichigo te quiero dentro- Me dijiste mientras abrías tus piernas.

Esta vez sí acate tus ordenes, y sin que me lo pidieras otra vez entre en ti de forma salvaje y bestial, tome tus caderas para poder hacerlo más rudo y más fuerte, nuestros fluidos se mezclaban entre si y no me importo que con mi liquido preseminal quedaras embarazada, es más, quería eyacular dentro de ti.

Cuando sentí que pronto llegarías de nuevo al orgasmo salí de ti, te tome del brazo, me acomode sobre la cama y te indique que si querías más, tendrías que sentarte sobre mi erección, no lo dudaste y te sentaste sobre mí, te moviste a tu ritmo, un poco torpe y lento.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de eyacular y por eso tome tus caderas y marque un ritmo aun mucho mayor, note tus pechos y me lleve tu pezón derecho a mi boca, y lo mordí suavemente.

-Hazlo más fuerte-

No supe si querías que te mordiera más fuerte o que entrara más rudo en ti, pero hice las dos cosas.

-Rukia… me vengo-

-Hazlo dentro- Dijiste entre gemidos.

Te volví a acostar en la cama, me abrazaste y aumente el ritmo de las embestidas, sentí una gran mezcla de estasis en mi bajo vientre y me corrí dentro de ti, la sensación de expulsar una enorme cantidad de semen en tu vientre fue maravillosa, tanta que me volví a dicto a ello.

Salí despacio, y vi tu cuerpo, completamente perlado por el sudor, pero te habías desmayado por tanto placer que te había administrado.

A partir de ese día, cada vez que estábamos solos, o cuando la lujuria nos invadía, ya fuera en la escuela, en la casa o si estábamos en la calle entrabamos a un hotel del amor y dábamos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

Hoy hace un año de esa fecha en que tu y yo nos amamos por primera vez, pero, aunque está prohibido que los dos estemos juntos, siempre buscaremos la manera de hacer el amor.

…..

¿Les gusto?

Bueno dejen review y al quinto subo el segundo capítulo :3


	2. Pereza

Ok como lo prometido es deuda les traigo el capitulo 2.

No sé porque fanfictión tarda dos diás en subir los reviews de "visitantes" pero en fin…

**Misel-Kuchiki:** Tengo pensado que sean unos siete u ocho capítulos.

**Saya-x: **xD gracias por tu review tratare de subir los capítulos de forma continua :3

**A algún "desconocido" que dejo review pero no dejo nombre (xD):** Aquí dejo la continuación

**Cabe:** Lo prometido es deuda espero que te guste.

**Samu05202: **Gracias por seguir el fic y ponerlo como favorito n.n

**Diana: **Que bien que te haya gustado, y si tendrá más capítulos.

**Sakurafer2:** Si que viva el IchiRuki! xD

**oONii-sanOo: **Pues si hay una historia detrás de todo :3

Aclaraciones: La historia va a ser contada tanto desde la perspectiva de Ichigo como la de Rukia y otra solo narración normal.

**CAPITULO 2.- PEREZA**

Habían pasado varios meses después de la batalla de la invasión de los Quincy a la Sociedad de Almas, muchas vidas se habían perdido. Al existir una crisis de tropas Ichigo se ofreció para quedarse como miembro de los doce escuadrones, además su poder había incrementado tanto que era un peligro el que regresara al mundo humano.

-Hey Ichigo, Kyouraku-san te espera en el primer escuadrón- Le grito Renji.

-¡Ahhh! Demonios, estoy cansado-

-Vamos zanahoria parlante, es tu culpa por solicitar formar un escuadrón especial-

-Cállate flamita- Bufo el pelinaranja arrastraba los pies rumbo al primer batallón.

Tras más de dos horas de reunión los dos shinigamis llegaron a un acuerdo en el cual el sustituto elegiría a los miembros de su equipo.

-Bueno Kurosaki-kun puedes irte, supongo que has de estar muy cansado-

-Lo estoy Kyoraku-san, he estado toda la semana en el hueco mundo con Neliel y los chicos-

-Me dijeron que el tratado de paz con los Espadas fue gracias a ti-

-Bueno fue Neliel la que lo logro, no yo-

-Eres muy humilde, deberías de darte más crédito-

Ichigo se encongio de hombros.

-Me retiro-

Cansado y con muchas ganas de irse a dormir el pelinaranja camino por las calles de la sociedad de almas.

-Hey Ichigo vamos a beber- Le grito Matsumoto.

-Rangiku-san, gracias por la invitación pero no he descansado en varios días-

-Que aburrido eres, pero bueno, descansa-

El chico continuo su camino hasta llegar a su casa, era mediano tamaño con un patio amplio. Entro sigilosamente al ver que la mujer que atendía la casa ya no estaba, se quito su uniforme y solo se quedo en ropa interior, abrió la puerta de su baño y tomo una ducha rápida al terminar se puso únicamente el pantalón del pijama ya que hacia un poco de calor.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Saco de la nevera un plato de comida que le había dejado su empleada, lo lento y comió sin prisa.

Al término se retiro a su habitación con la clara intensión de dormir por lo menos hasta medio día del día siguiente.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun-

Esa voz chillona le erizo la piel, odiaba cuando "esa" mujer usaba ese tono para nombrarlo.

-Demonios Rukia sabes que odio eso-

-Oh vamos Kurosaki-kun yo te estaba esperando, me sentía tan solita- Le dijo mientras rodaba por la cama del sustituto.

-¿En serio?-

-Te fuiste por dos semanas, eso es más que obvio- La pequeña oji azul se levanto dejando perplejo a Ichigo, un diminuto conjunto de lencería cubría el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Rukia, estoy muy cansado-

-¿Entonces no te gusta?- Puso cara de tristeza fingida.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, demonios te ves preciosa, pero no he descansado en muchos días, siento que en cualquier momento caeré hecho polvo-

-Oh que mal, y yo que quería complacerte en todo, además onii-sama no estará mañana y no me esperara en casa- Dijo en tono seductor- Y… mañana es mi día libre.

El Kurosaki trago saliva al pensar todas las perversiones que podría hacer con Rukia hacia más de tres semanas que no estaba con la pequeña amante de los conejos.

-Dejame dormir un par de horas y haremos lo que tu quieras- Trato de convencerla.

-Vamos Ichigo no seas perezoso ¿O acaso eres un debilucho?-

Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo del pelinaranja.

-Grave error enana del demonio-

De forma brusca la tomo de la cintura y la arrojo sobre la cama.

-Así me gusta- Dijo desafiante la morocha.

Ambos se besaron con hambre y con lujuria, Ichigo acaricio sobre la tela de la panti de Rukia arrancándole un gemido en medio del beso.

-Eres una pervertida enana, ya estas mojada-

-Es lo que provocas en mi Kurosaki-kun-

-Ts… en serio, odio que me llames así-

Ichigo aprovecho el descuido de la pelinegra y la mordió ligeramente en su cuello.

-Ahhh Ichigo-

-Esto te pasa por revoltosa-

Lamio las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salian de su blanca piel, haciendo que Rukia solo se excitara aun más quien recorría la espalda del hombre con sus pequeñas manos, tallando en su piel con sus uñas mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por la columna del pelinaranja.

La boca del chico bajo por el pecho de Rukia dejando a su paso besos y lamidas, al llegar a su bra lo arranco con los dientes dejando expuestos sus redondos y pequeños pechos.

-No los…. ¡Oh dios! Ichigo así- El hombre se dedico a chupar sus pezones mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba su vagina aun sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Rukia se sentía en las nubes, tras casi dos años juntos Ichigo habia encontrado todos los puntos débiles de la pequeña shinigami, solo bastaban cinco minutos para hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Abandono los pechos Rukia y bajo hasta su plano vientre, haciendo el mismo tratamiento a base de lamidas y besos hasta llegar a su parte favorita.

-Vamos enana gime para mí- Le dijo mientras le quitaba las pantis dejándola totalmente desnuda y a su merced.

De forma tortuosa empezó a lamer su entrada sintiendo como su amante se comprimía ante sus caricias, le gustaba tenerla sometida, amaba tenerla solo para él pero más que nada le encantaba hacerle el amor aunque estuviera cansado y a punto de quedar dormido.

-Ichigo…-volvió a llamarlo por su nombre- Por favor ya no más, te quiero dentro-

El sustituto no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo que la pequeña le pidió, quería acabar rápido con su excitación e irse a dormir.

Rukia se levanto y le quito los pantalones al pelinaranja, dejando a la vista la gran erección que tenía el chico.

-Hola amiguito-

-Ts…-Se quejo Ichigo –Vamos Rukia- La volvía a acomodar en la cama y lentamente entro en ella.

-¡Oh Ichigo!- Gimió su nombre.

El sustituto se empezó a mover lentamente al mismo tiempo que succionaba su pezón derecho, quería hacer sentir al máximo a su joven amante.

-Ichigo… sigue así- Pedía Rukia.

Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo de sus envestidas, al estar cansado sintió que no aguantaría mucho por lo que sentó a la pelinegra en su regazo para que ambos pudieran moverse mejor.

-Ichigo… yo…- Rukia abrazo por el cuello al pelinaranja para mover sus caderas con mucha mayor libertad dejando escapar sus gemidos en el oído del chico, eso hizo que Ichigo pensara que ella era mucho más erótica, quería escuchar más de ellos por lo que la agarro de las caderas y metió toda su erección dentro de ella.

-Ahhhhhhhhgg- Un grito ahogado salió de los labios rosados de la shinigami anunciando un potente orgasmo.

-¡Oh dios Rukia!- Grito Ichigo terminando del mismo modo.

Ya cansado se acomodo para por fin poder dormir.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Eh? ¿Ru…Rukia?- Dijo aterrado al ver la cara de "sucubus" a Rukia.

-Yo aun no acabo Kurosaki-kun-

Esa noche el pobre pelinaranja fue violado literalmente por la pelinegra, y obviamente al día siguiente no se pudo parar.

….

Durante la tarde noche del día siguiente el sustituto tenía una junta con el Mayuri sobre un nuevo supresor de reiatsu.

-Maldita enana del demonio- Se quejaba Ichigo.

-Que humor te cargas Ichigo ¿Qué te paso?-

El sustituto volteo hacia atrás viendo que era Renji el que le hablaba, así que puso a trabajar su cerebro para responder la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Solo que la maldita enana me hizo una jodida broma-

-Ustedes dos nunca maduraran-

-Oh cállate que tengo trabajo que hacer-

….

-Capitán Kuchiki aquí está el informe-

-Déjalo sobre el escritorio, puedes retirarte-

Después de la guerra los clanes habían decidido reorganizar su sistema de protección, en el cual los herederos de ellos debían sellar con su sangre un nuevo "sello" para la protección del palacio del rey, el problema era que Byakuya no había tenido descendientes por lo que su familia decidió que él se debía volver a casar, ante el nivel del peligro Byakuya no pudo negarse y contrajo nupcias con una mujer del clan de Youruichi, pero a diferencia de la alocada morena, su hermana era mucho más tranquila pero igualmente hermosa, en esos momentos esperaban a su primer hijo, pero aun así, Byakuya no podía sentirse culpable por Rukia, y desde hace un tiempo estaba buscándole un buen prospecto para matrimonio.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- Dijo al ver el informe en el que encontraba fotos del sustituto besándose con su querida hermana.

En la batalla de los Quincy se supo que Ichigo era descendiente directo de los Shiba y que su padre era el desaparecido Shiba Ishin, uno de los más poderosos shinigamis jamás vistos en la sociedad de almas, por lo que el pelinaranja era muy codiciado entre las jovencitas de la alta sociedad shinigami, dícese de los clanes de la realeza, pero aun así con sus lazos de sangre no cambiaba que el joven sustituto tuviera sangre Quincy.

-No dejare que te quedes con Rukia- Sentencio amenazantemente el capitán.

….

Que malo es Bya-kun xD.

Dejen sus 5 reviews, sugerencias, reclamos o lo que quieran pedirme.


	3. Gula

¡Estoy de vuelta! xD

**Nekotami-san: **Bya-kun es un sopreprotector de lo peor por eso no quiere que Rukia este con Ichigo x.x

**Sakurafer2: **Si! Bya-kun es muy malo

**Misel-Kuchiki: **Jajajajajajajajajaja como dices Pobre Ichigo xD ser violado por una enana ha de ser traumatizante.

**Diana Carolina: **No! es solo que Bya-kun no quiere a Ichigo y menos sabiendo que tiene sangre Quincy.

**NekoMimir: **xDD si, es demasiado pornoso xDD pero les gusta xDDD yo solo les doy a la "audiencia" lo que quieren xDDD

**Freya Ir-San: **Gracias por seguir el fic.

Bueno en fin… Pasen y lean.

**CAPITULO 3.- GULA**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Rukia había estado en la casa de Ichigo, y desde entonces no habían podido estar solos de nuevo, las obligaciones del pelinaranja aunadas a la creación del escuadrón especial le hacían tener muy poco tiempo, además el sustituto aun no perdonaba a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-¿Are? ¿Rukia-chan qué te pasa? Te ves desanimada-

-Rangiku-san, le jugué una broma al cabeza hueca de Ichigo y desde entonces no me habla-

-Vamos Ruki-chan usa tus encantos para que la naranjita te perdone- Le aconsejo mientras se levantaba los pechos a modo de sugerencia.

-Ran… Rangiku-san yo no haría eso, además solo somos amigos-

-Ahh si lo que digas, bien sabes que muchas mujeres andan tras la naranjita, bueno me voy antes de que Taichou me encuentre-

-¡MATSUMOTO! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?!- Gritaba Hitsugaya a todo pulmón.

La voluptuosa shinigami salió del cuarto por la ventana huyendo de la ira de su capitán.

-¿Qué hare?- Se pregunto la pelinegra poniendo su rostro sobre la mesa de informes.

-¡Hey Ichigo!-

-¿Qué quieres Shinji?-

-Vamos a beber-

-Yo no bebo-

-No seas aguafiestas, tu padre vendrá junto con Urahara-san-

-¿Papá aquí?-

-Sí, vendrá a atender unos asuntos y traerá a tu hermana-

-¿Karin?-

-Si ya sabes, tienen que monitorear su poder espiritual porque está creciendo poco a poco-

-Ese maldito viejo no me dijo nada-

-Si puedo iré más tarde, tengo que ir a ver a Kempachi- El peli naranja trago saliva ya que cada vez que veía al capitán del parche siempre salía con una pelea interminable.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ir a verlo?-

-Uno de sus subordinados va a integrarse en el nuevo escuadrón especial-

-Pues buena suerte, te veo en la noche-

El pelinaranja solo alzo la mano a manera de despedida.

….

-Nii-sama, ¿Me llamaste?-

-Pasa Rukia, siéntate-

La pequeña shinigami entro al despacho de su hermano, se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-Nii-sama creí que salidas en una misión-

-Saldré hasta mañana, pero de eso no quería hablar…- Hizo una pausa- Rukia, es hora de que vayas buscando marido, la casa de los Kuchiki siempre ha sido intachable y quiero lo mejor para ti-

La pelinegra estaba shockeada, había esquivado por años las pretensiones de varios miembros de los clanes reales, pero ahora que su hermano se lo había pedido supo que ya no podía dejar a un lado ese "problema".

-Nii-sama, yo… yo creo que aun no estoy preparada…-

-Lo dices por Kurosaki Ichigo-

La cara de Rukia se puso totalmente pálida, abría y cerraba su boca sin saber que decir.

-Nii-sama yo…-

-No tienes por qué decirme nada Rukia, pero los Shiba son un clan que apenas se está recuperando de su "desgracia", sería un escándalo para el clan Kuchiki el que uno de sus miembros se uniera con esa "familia"-

-Pero Nii-sama-

-Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses, Rukia lo hago por tu bien, puedes retirarte-

La pequeña shinigami salió triste y conmocionada por la noticia de su hermano, no quería llevarle la contraria pero el solo pensar el casarse con otro hombre que no fuer Ichigo… le rompía el corazón, ambos sabían que su relación nunca sería aprobada aun cuando Ichigo ya fuera un shinigami real.

…..

-Ya Kurosaki-san no te quejes- Le regañaba Isane.

-Pero duele- Se quejaba Ichigo.

-Has tenido peores heridas, no entiendo como cada vez que tu y el capitán Kempachi tienen que terminar en pelea-

-Es su culpa, siempre quiere pelear, sino fuera porque Yachiru llego no hubiéramos parado-

-Eso es todo puedes irte-

-Gracias Isane-

-¡Ichi-nii!-

El pelinaranja volteo al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

-¡Ka…- Su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando vio a la persona que la acompañaba- ¿Karin que haces con Toushiro?-

-Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti-

La pelinegra solo torció los ojos

–Ichi-nii ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Somos amigos, además solo vine porque Matsumoto-san dijo que te habías peleado con el capitán Kempachi…-

-Eres un mal hijo- Grito Isshin al entrar a la enfermería saltando hacia la cara de su hijo con un buen puñetazo-

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡MALDITO VIEJO!-

Ambos Kurosakis terminaron en el suelo envueltos en una pelea.

-¡Ya basta parecen un par de niños!- Los separo Karin con una patada.

-Capitán Shiba ya es tarde, tenemos que ir con Mayuri-

-Oh cierto, vámonos, Ichigo mañana nos vemos, por cierto trae a Rukia-chan-

-¿Por qué debería llevar a la maldita enana?- Dijo enojado el peli naranja.

-Solo la quiero ver-

-Pues ve a su casa-

….

-Maldición, este día ha sido un verdadero asco- Renegaba el sustituto.

-¡Kurosaki-san!- Un grupo de shinigamis novatas lo rodearon.

-Tenga lo hicimos para usted-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es?-

-Es pudin de chocolate-

-A esto, gracias-

Después de haber recibido el regalo las chicas se fueron muy felices cuchicheando entre ellas.

-Tengo que dejar de darles esperanzas- Se regaño a sí mismo.

Camino tranquilamente a su casa pero algunas calles antes se encontró con Rukia que venía en compañía de Hinamori.

-Kurosaki-san- Lo saludo la vice-capitana.

-Oi Momo-

Rukia al verlo recordó las palabras de su hermano.

-Hey enana ¿Y esa cara?-

-Cállate fresita-

Hinamori al vislumbrar la pelea entre ambos decidió retirarse.

-Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a hacer mis informes- Desapareció en un shumpo.

-Traidora- Susurro la morocha.

-¿Qué tienes Rukia?-

-Nada…-

-Mientes…-

-Cállate-

El enojo y el estrés acumulado durante toda la semana exploto dentro del peli naranja.

Agarro a la pelinegra de la cintura y la echo al hombro como costal de papas.

-¡Idiota bájame!-

-Te hare pagar lo que me hiciste maldita enana-

Hace tres meses Ichigo después de haber llegado de una misión encontró una pequeña cabaña abandonada a dos kilómetros del área de entrenamiento del onceavo escuadrón, el pelinaranja la limpio y mejoro haciéndolo un lugar especial para él y la pelinegra.

Bastaron solo dos minutos para que ambos llegaran al lugar.

-Eres un idiota, fresita-

-Rukia, aun estoy enojado por lo de la semana pasada-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un debilucho- Se lo restregó en la cara.

-Enana, me estás haciendo enojar-

La pequeña se rio al ver la cara del pelinaranja, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el joven traía un frasco adornado con varios listones y con el logo del cuarto escuadrón.

-ICHIGO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?-

-Oh ¿Celosa?- Le regalo una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-No lo estoy, pero veo que te gusta recibir regalitos de tus amigas-

Ichigo la sujeto a la cama usando una técnica "hadou".

-Vaya por fin algo útil de las clases de Kiodu-

-Ichigo imbécil suéltame-

-Rompe el Kidou ¿No eras muy buena en esto?-

-Si puedo, pero lo hiciste muy fuerte-

-O vaya, ¿Quién es la debilucha esta vez?-

-Suéltame Ichigo-

-Le iba a dar el frasco a Karin pero se me ha ocurrido una muy buena idea-

El peli naranja el quito lentamente el uniforme a la pelinegra quien se negaba y retorcía bajo la cama.

-Déjame en paz-

Ichigo reía burlonamente al dejar solo en ropa interior a la pequeña mujer.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?-

-Idiota, déjate de estupideces, ¡ICHIGO BASTA!-

El sustituto abrió el frasco y saco un poco del espeso liquido con sus dedos.

-Oh está un poco dulce-

Saco un poco más y lo unto en los labios de Rukia.

-Ichi…-

Su amante no dejo que hablara, tomo sus labios y la beso, la pequeña sintió la dulzura del pudin, lo sintió delicioso pero la forma en que Ichigo la besaba hacia muy erótico el contacto y eso sin duda le gustaba mucho, mejor decir que demasiado.

-Vez… te gusta-

-…- La pelinegra no contesto.

Por su parte, Ichigo al tener la situación bajo control, tomo más del pudin y lo roció sobre el cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo como ella se retorcía ante el contacto con su piel.

-Esta frio- Se quejo la pequeña.

-Me encargare de que entres en calor- Rió de nuevo.

-Ichigo, espera….- Un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir la lengua del pelinaranja lamer su estomago.

-Ahhh- Gemía Rukia sin parar.

Al terminar Ichigo bajo las pantis y unto más pudin en la entrada de la chica.

-No… no lo hagas- Rogo la pelinegra al no poder contener más su excitación.

-¡Ahh si!- Grito al sentir como Ichigo lamia su vagina, tal vez el calor que emanaba el chocolate junto con el aliento del hombre hacían que sus hormonas se volvieran locas.

-Ichigo ya no…-

El sustituto la tomo de las caderas para poder lamerla mucho mejor.

Al sentirse a punto de acabar Rukia alzo sus caderas hasta explotar en la boca de él.

-Eres una masoquista enana-

La cara de Rukia estaba roja mostrando la intensidad de su orgasmo y su pecho subía y bajaba al tratar de controlar su respiración.

-I… Idiota-

-Esto solo es el principio- Le sonrió provocativamente.

La tomo nuevamente de las caderas y entro en ella de una sola estocada sacando un grito seco de su mujer.

-Vamos Rukia, grita, nadie te escuchara-

-Eres… un maldito- Le contesto con la voz entrecortada.

-Acéptalo te gusta que sea rudo-

Tomo de nuevo el frasco y lo unto en sus pechos y los lamio y mordió tantas veces como quiso mientras entraba frenéticamente en su interior.

-Ichigo, ¡Dios!- Gritaba a todo pulmón la joven,

-Creo que aprendiste la lección- Con un movimiento rompió el Kidou dejándola en libertad.

-Enana- Le dijo al oído y la volteo dejándola boca abajo.

-No… ya no más- Rukia sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de tanto placer.

-Solo un poco más- Se acomodo un poco más y entro en ella de nuevo, cuando sintió que la peli negra se comprimía alrededor de su pene aumento más el ritmo hasta oír el gemido final de ella.

-Demonios Rukia- Dijo al venirse dentro de ella.

Solo descansaron unos minutos y cuando la peli negra se recupero lo hicieron un par de veces más hasta acabarse el pudin.

Desde ese momento cuando Rukia veía pudin o chocolate liquido no podía evitar excitarse.

…..

-Ichigo, una de las razones por las que nos hemos reunido el día de hoy es para hablar de un tema muy importante-

-¿Sobre qué Kokaku-san?-

-Dime tía- Le pidió la fabricante de pirotecnia- Cuando nuestro clan estuvo envuelta en el problema por el que cayó en "desgracia" fueron los Kuchiki quien pidieron sacarnos de los clanes reales, ahora que lo estamos restaurando muchas personas están inconformes por eso y los que nos rechazan son principalmente ellos- La mujer tomo aire- Ichigo… tu padre y yo sabemos la "aventura" que tu y Rukia tienen-

Ichigo se quedo pasmado, su padre se había portado un poco raro cada vez que lo visitaba en la sociedad de almas, pero no sabía que él los había descubierto.

-Es por eso que tu y Rukia no pueden estar juntos, al menos no por el momento-

-Pero papá… yo…-

-Lo sé hijo, amas a Rukia, cada vez que la miras… esa mirada es la misma con la que yo veía a tu madre, podrás tratar de ocultarlo pero a mí jamás me engañaras-

-Ichigo, Byakuya no se quedara de brazos cruzados, en estos momentos ten por seguro que ya lo sabe y hará lo que sea por separarlos-

-Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría por eso no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie, pero…- Se paso la mano por la cara- Yo la amo, amo a esa enana, es mi jodido mundo, por ella acepte quedarme en la sociedad de almas-

Ishin lo miro asombrado, su hijo era impulsivo y en la mayoría de las veces actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Hijo, no puedo pedirte que te alejes o termines con Rukia, pero los Kuchiki son de armas tomar, y aunque Rukia sea un miembro adoptivo tomaran las medidas necesarias para que ningún Kuchiki ni un Shiba se unan-

El peli naranja se levanto de su asiento y camino a la puerta.

-Hare lo que sea para que la enana este a mi lado- Usando shumpo salió del lugar.

-Hijo tuyo tenía que ser- Le dijo Kokaku a Ishin.

-El amor lo puede todo- Dijo seriamente.

…..

Por la mañana se podía ver a varios shinigamis caminar por las calles de la sociedad de almas.

-Buenos días Rukia- La saludo Kiyone –Oye ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Ah sí…- Contesto nerviosa- Solo que… así me caí-

-Ohh… deberías de cuidarte más, bueno me voy-

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde-

Después de haberse levantado por la mañana la Kuchiki no podía caminar muy bien, Ichigo había sido una verdadera bestia con ella.

-Bastardo- Lo maldijo tratando de apurarse a llegar a su cuartel, pero sin saberlo no podía dejar se sonreír.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Dejen sus reviews y al quinto subo el próximo. Si tienen sugerencias o alguna duda déjenmela y yo las leo.

Saludos.


	4. Ira

De regreso xD

**Phantom Claire: **Lo mismo opino, Bya-kun se caso con Hisana y no tiene que oponerse a que Rukia e Ichigo estén juntos, pero el problema es la relación entre los Kuchiki y los Shiba.

**Diana Carolina: **Gracias por tu review

**Misel Kuchiki: **jajajajaja si, pobre Rukia, pero le gusto xDD

**Nekotami-san: **Ichigo siempre ha sido pervertido, solo que lo disimula… creo xD

**Sakurafer2: **Listo el nuevo capítulo x3

**Cabe: **Que bien que te gusto, aquí el capítulo

**Saya x: **xDDDD ok mil y una noches xDDD bueno lo pensare

**Ira**

Rukia caminaba bajo la luz de la luna, tenía solo unas horas de haber regresado de una misión de hueco mundo, solo fueron tres días.

-¿Qué hare?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Durante el tiempo que duro su misión, únicamente pensaba en las palabras de su hermano, se sentía impotente y un poco molesta, los Kuchiki habían hecho mucho por ella y habían aceptado a su hermana como la esposa de Byakuya, pero el que ahora que había encontrado al hombre que amaba… simplemente no podía aceptar el que la separaran de su lado, había sido demasiado infantil e inocente al pensar que nadie los descubrirían.

-¡Rukia-chan!-

-Oh Matsumoto-san-

-Vamos a beber-

-Tú solo piensas en ahogarte en alcohol-

-Oh vamos, no seas así-

-Ah, está bien-

Tras más de tres horas de estar bebiendo junto a Kira, Shinji y Kyouraku.

-Jajajaja y luego llego mi capitán y nos regaño a todos-

-Matsumoto eres un desastre, pobre Hitsugaya-taichou haras que le salga una ulcera-

-Pero… es muy joven y aun así es muy enojón, pero ahora que esta Karin-chan ya no se enoja mucho, ¡Oh dios! ¡El capitán está enamorado!-

Sus compañeros de compas empezaron a reir como locos.

-Si es así, Ichigo lo matara- Dijo Shinji.

-Sin duda, es un chico muy explosivo y el solo pensar que un hombre puede quitarle una de sus hermanas… pobre hombre- Se compadeció el comandante general.

-Ichigo es un idiota- Declaro Rukia evidentemente ebria.

-Vamos Rukia-chan sabemos que ambos se gustan-

La pequeña shinigami casi se ahoga.

-¿Qué… qué… qué? Eso no es cierto- Su cara se puso totalmente roja – Jamás me fijaría en un idiota como él jejejejeje- Trato de negarlo mientras reía nerviosamente.

-No lo niegues, Ichigo casi te come con la mirada- Shinji la fusilo con su comentario.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja si, es cierto- Se reía descontroladamente la rubia.

-¿Por qué no empiezan a salir?- Dijo Kira tímidamente.

-Eso jamás, el es un idiota, yo soy una Kuchiki…-

-Y el un Shiba…- Matsumoto completo la frase con tono serio.

-La tensión entre los dos clanes ha estado peor que nunca- Dijo Kyoraku.

Rukia solo vio al suelo, todos sabían que su relación era casi imposible.

-Me voy, es tarde y si no llego en media hora Nii-sama se preocupara-

-El capitán Kuchiki salió en una misión al mundo humano llega mañana en la tarde- Le informo el comandante.

-Oh ya veo, me quedare un rato más-

-¡Hey chicos!, Capitán Kyoraku- Saludo Renji acompañado de Ichigo.

Todos respondieron el saludo.

-Demonios ¿Por qué no nos esperaron?-

-Porque son lentos- Respondió Matsumoto.

-¿Kurosaki-kun va a beber? Creía que era una nena que no solo tomaba leche.

-Maldita enana, lo dices tú que solo con un litro de sake se pone ebria, será por lo enana que eres-

-Tan siquiera tomo alcohol como tú que eres un mojigato-

Un pequeño rayo salió de sus ojos haciendo contacto mientras peleaban.

-Ya cállense y siéntense-

Dos horas más tarde todos estaban más borrachos, a excepción de Ichigo, además, el único que había huido por su vida había sido Kira.

-Kurosaki-kun… tienes mucho aguante-

-Solo un poco Kyoraku-san-

-Rangiku-chan y Renji ya están dormidos-

-Ichigo… vámonos- Le pedía Rukia.

-¿Por qué llevaría a una enana ebria a su casa?-

-Vamos Kurosaki-kun, llévala antes de que se quede dormida-

-Ts… está bien-

El peli naranja tomo a Rukia y la puso bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-Nos vemos luego Kyoraku-san-

Aburrido y cansado Ichigo llevo a Rukia a su casa.

-Hey, enana, llegamos-

-Ichigo, quedate conmigo-

-¿Estás loca? Si tu hermano se llega a enterar que me quede contigo me va a matar-

-Ichigo… Nii-sama me dijo que me tengo que casar, el… -Gimoteo un poco- El ya sabe que tu y yo salimos-

El sustituto se llevo la mano a la cara, trato de reprimir su enojo.

-Mierda- Golpeo la pared del cuarto de la joven shinigami –Mi padre y Kokaku-san también lo saben-

Rukia comenzó a llorar.

-Nuestros jodidos clanes… odio esto-

-Ichigo… yo… yo no quiero estar lejos de ti-

El peli naranja se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Odio todo esto, odio que no podamos estar juntos como una pareja "normal", primero temíamos que por que era un simple shinigami sustituto y el que viviera en el mundo humano todos se pudieran oponer, pero ahora que ya estoy aquí nuestras familias son las que se oponen- La apretó más- Parece una estúpida historia de enamorados-

-Ichigo… yo…- Comenzó a llorar aun más.

-¡Demonios no llores! Me haces sentir más miserable- Ichigo se sentía muy enojado, todo estaba en su contra y el simple hecho de no estar con la pequeña mujer lo ponía aun más furioso.

-Prométeme que jamás nos separaremos-

-Rukia…-

-Ichigo hazlo-

El enojo del peli naranja aumento más, odiaba verla así, su alma se desgarraba cada vez que la veía llorar, al demonio su clan, al demonio todos, se decía a si mismo

-Escúchame Rukia, yo te amo- Dijo sonrojado- Y…. buscare una solución para que nadie se meta entre nosotros incluso si tengo que ir en contra de todos-

-Pero Ichigo…-

-Demonios Rukia…-

La pequeña lo beso tiernamente en sus labios, sus ojos cerrados aun derramaban lagrimas, Ichigo sintió que su corazón se partía nuevamente.

-Ichigo, ámame-

Ichigo la abrazo a un más fuerte, el pequeño cuerpo de su amante era ligero y sentía latir su corazón a través del uniforme de shinigami, caminaron abrazados a la cama de ella, tiernamente la deposito sobre las sabanas y la acomodo para no hacerle daño.

La pelinegra se aparto de él y toco su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Ichigo… te amo-

El tomo su mano y la beso.

-Rukia… eres mi mundo, por ti me quede en la sociedad de almas, tú me perteneces-

Los ojos de Rukia se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, amaba a ese hombre, a ese joven que salvo su vida aun a costa de él mismo, aquel que siempre estuvo con ella y que prefirió proteger a sus amigos y familiares sacrificando su existencia como humano.

Se besaron lentamente, queriendo nunca separarse, su ropa les sobro y sin prisa se deshicieron de ella, hacia un poco de frio pero el calor que emanaban ambos era suficiente para que no lo notaran, besos y carias fueron repartidos por el cuerpo de él y ella, esa noche no estaban teniendo simple sexo, ambos estaban haciendo el amor, no había perversión ni lujuria, solo querían hacerse sentir que uno al otro se complementaban a la perfección.

-Ichigo…- El nombre del peli naranja era cantado por la dulce voz de Rukia.

El la penetraba lentamente, queriendo sentir cada parte de ella, disfrutando como la pelinegra besaba su cuello.

-Rukia…- Decía su nombre para saber que era ella con la que estaba, por su parte Rukia solo respondía con un gemido ahogado.

Las manos de la pequeña shinigami viajaban por la espalda del sustituto haciendo erizar su piel bien trabajada y con una que otra cicatriz.

-¡Oh dios!- Se convulsionaba ella debajo de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se volvió a acomodar poniéndola a ella arriba de él.

Rukia beso cada una de las cicatrices visibles y casi notables del pecho del Kurosaki, varias de ellas las había recibido al rescatarla, y eso le dolía más a ella que a él.

Siguiendo su propio ritmo, Rukia movía sus caderas, Ichigo atrajo su rostro hacia él y la miro, sus ojos mostraban el infinito amor que ambos se tenían, Rukia no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, no quería que todo terminara entre ambos, ese idiota, como siempre le llamaba, era el hombre más importante para ella.

-Quiero… quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos- Soltó Ichigo sin previo aviso.

Rukia detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas llevándose ambas manos a su boca, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando Kaie Shiba murió lloro tanto, esas palabras la habían hecho enormemente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo eran muy dolorosas.

-Ichigo yo…-

El pelinaranja no le dejo terminar, la volvió a poner bajo él y la tomo de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos no lo resistieron y por un poco tiempo olvidaron sus problemas.

Rukia era de él, y él de ella.

Marco su cuerpo con marcas de besos, pero la marca más importante estaba en su corazón.

Ni el clan Shiba ni el Clan Kuchiki iban a impedir que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

….

-Ichigo, te cite el día de hoy por que la próxima semana habrá una ceremonia entre los clanes reales, Kokaku, Ganju, Yo, Karin y tú asistiremos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iría yo a esa ceremonia?-

-Porque yo viviré definitivamente en la sociedad de almas junto con Karin, Yuzu se quedara en el mundo humano, ella aun no decide-

-Pero…-

-Ichigo… yo seré de nuevo el líder del clan-

El pelinaranja se quedo sin palabras, todo se estaba complicando.

-Demonios-

…..

Renji tomaba su almuerzo en su oficina, al no estar Byakuya en el escuadrón tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, y solo podía tomarse unos cuantos minutos para comer.

-Teniente- Llamo una voz a la puerta.

-Pase-

Una jovencita shinigami entro, era un poco más alta que Rukia, de finas facciones, cabello castaño claro y unos bellos ojos color chocolate.

-Aquí tiene el informe- Le dio el papel mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

-Gracias Akari- Le contesto con una sonrisa, poniendo muy roja a la shinigami.

-Con… con permiso-

Salió la jovencita rápidamente del lugar.

-Qué mujer tan bonita- Le dijo Shinji que entraba por la ventana.

-Lo es-

-Está totalmente enamorada de ti-

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

-Y lo sabes maldito-

El vice capitán negó con la cabeza.

-Te tengo una notica un poco… como decirlo… incomoda-

-Suéltalo-

-La semana que viene hay una ceremonia entre los clanes reales, en el que se dará a conocer que Shiba Isshin retoma su papel como líder del clan-

-Mierda-

-Si… será aun peor para esos dos-

...

Hasta aquí la entrega de hoy…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews

Me encanta leerlos todos y saber que les gusta el fic.

Dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios, dudas o insultos (xD) al quinto subo el otro.


	5. Envidia

Yo de nuevo xD

**Sakurafer2: **El IchiRuki debe permanecer n-n

**Nekotami-san: **Gracias por el review.

**Misel-Kuchiki: **Como dijo Ichigo… hará lo imposible por quedarse con Rukia

**Phantom Claire: **Jajajajaja esa sería una excelente solución, el problema es que los Shiba y los Kuchiki se matarían entre ellos u-u

**Cabe: **Gracias por tu review.

**SangoSarait: **xD gracias aquí dejo el capítulo

**Saori28: **Gracias por seguir el fic.

Casi me da algo cuando en el capítulo de hoy apareció la hermana menor de Yoruichi xD, solo queda ver como es su hermana de en medio, así que cambie un poco el capitulo para que quedara un acorde al manga xD

**CAPITULO 6.- ENVIDIA**

Los preparativos para la ceremonia estaban por terminar, en la entrada de la mansión de los Shihoin se veían llegar las carrosas provenientes de los otros tres clanes, la tensión se sintió en el aire cuando los Kuchiki y los Shiba se vieron de frente.

Del lado de los Kuchiki se presentaban Byakuya, dos ancianos, su esposa y Rukia, mientras que del lado de los Shiba asistieron Isshin, Kokaku, Ganju, Karin e Ichigo.

-Bienvenidos- Los saludo Yuushirou, la hermana pequeña de Youruchi.

Llevo a ambas familias a la sala principal de la mansión.

Rukia e Ichigo se vieron solo por un instante, ese día era muy importante para su futuro, ya fuera bien o para mal.

Los cuatro clanes estaban reunidos, Los Kasumiouji (de la saga de la princesa de Bleach), los Kuchiki, los Shihoin y los Shiba.

Los lideres se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada y detrás de ellos se acomodaron mesas largas donde se acomodaron a sus familiares.

-Sean bienvenidos a la ceremonia de los cuatro grandes clanes de la sociedad de almas- Un anciano moreno y de cabello morado los saludo, era el actual líder del clan que fungía como sustituto hasta que Yuushirou fuera un poco mayor.

Los tres líderes saludaron cordialmente.

-Hay varios puntos que debemos de discutir, pero primeramente quiero extender mis felicitaciones al clan Kuchiki por el futuro nacimiento de su próximo líder-

Byakuya solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-Continuando con la reunión, el clan Shiba tiene un anuncio que hacer, por favor Kokaku-dono adelante-

La mujer se levanto de su asiento y se aclaro la voz.

-En mi posición de actual líder y haciendo uso de mis funciones como tal, designo como el líder original y verdadero a Shiba Isshin-

El silencio de los tres líderes y sus respectivas familias se hizo presente.

-Shiba Isshin desapareció al mundo humano, salvo y se caso con una Quincy además tuvo descendencia con ella, ¿Creen que sea algo aceptable que lo restauren como líder del clan?- Dijo el líder de los Shihoin.

Ichigo se tenso pero se tranquilizo al sentir la mano de Karin en su brazo.

-Sí recuerdo bien, fue por uno de sus hijos que la sociedad de almas fue salvado no una ni dos veces sino en cuatro ocasiones, todos nosotros no estuviéramos aquí si Kurosaki Ichigo se hubiera peleado con el gotei 13-

Rurichiou solo sonrió.

-Yo apruebo el nombramiento del nuevo líder del clan Shiba, yo misma fui salvada por Kurosaki Ichigo, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- Sus familiares apoyaron la decisión, como había dicho la joven rubia, ella no estuviera ahí si Ichigo no la hubiera salvado.

-El hecho de que Shiba Isshin sea restaurado como líder de su clan significa la falta de seriedad de los Shiba, el abandono a la sociedad de almas durante mucho tiempo como si se tratara un criminal, además dejo de lado su posición como capitán del decimo escuadrón del gotei 13- Replico Byakuya.

-El hecho de que Shiba Isshin haya abandonado la sociedad de almas, ya esta aclarada, fue una trampa de Sousuke Aizen- Contesto Kokaku.

-Todo es causa del destino, mi hermana también cayó bajo los planes de Sousuke Aizen, al igual que muchos Shinigamis- Dijo la pequeña Shihoin.

El anciano Shihoin la miro asombrado, la futura líder era muy tímida y pocas veces emitía su opinión, sus otros dos familiares apoyaron a la pequeña jovencita.

-En vista de los hechos y la aprobación de la líder de la familia, no me queda más que aceptar el nombramiento-

Kokaku sonrió ante las palabras del anciano, y de inmediato poso su vista sobre un imperturbable Byakuya.

-El clan Shiba ha mostrado desde sus inicios ser una familia llena de libertinaje y poco respeto a las reglas, su falta de compromiso y los problemas que ha generado al gotei 13 han sido enormes, pero el que sus miembros hayan sido clave para salvar y proteger la sociedad de almas no limpian dichos errores, como miembros de los clanes reales no se puede dejar a un lado sus faltas, el clan Kuchiki siempre ha velado por la seguridad de este lugar, anteponiendo siempre el bien común que el propio-

Kokaku lo vio de lado conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-Aun así el clan Kuchiki no puede oponerse al nombramiento de un líder, expreso mi gratitud a sus miembros por haber contribuido al rescate de Kuchiki Rukia, quien fue juzgada erróneamente ante las confabulaciones de Sousuke Aizen, reconozco a Shiba Isshin como líder del clan Shiba-

Todos suspiraron ante la aprobación de Byakuya.

Pasaron un par de horas entre las que se discutieron varios asuntos sobre la sociedad de almas y asuntos internos de los clanes.

-Por ultimo quiero hacer un anuncio- Hablo Byakuya de forma seria -Dentro de diez días abra una cena en la residencia Kuchiki para que los jóvenes de los clanes cortejen a mi joven hermana Kuchiki Rukia-

A Ichigo casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

-Oh que excelente noticia- Dijo la pequeña Rurichiou, viendo a Ichigo, aunque poco fue el tiempo en que ella estuvo con Ichigo pudo notar la química entre él y Rukia.

-Están cordialmente invitados-

-Ahí estaremos- Asintió Isshin con una sonrisa

La molestia de Byakuya no paso desapercibida para los Shiba.

Después de haber terminado la reunión se sirvió la cena prosiguiendo una plática informal entre los miembros de los clanes.

- Rurichiou te ves muy bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu prometido?-

-My bien, gracias Rukia-san, espero que encuentres un muy buen hombre para que te cases con él-

Rukia sonrió falsamente en medio de un suspiro.

-Tal vez sea Ichigo-

La pequeña shinigami la vio a los ojos y vio sinceridad en la mirada de la oji verde.

-Tal vez…- Contesto.

-Felicidades por el futuro nuevo miembro de tu familia-

-Gracias, sé que mi hermana estaría feliz de ver que Nii-sama volvió a sonreír, aunque sea un poco-

-Mi tía me conto que Hisana-dono era una mujer amable y valiente-

-Eso es lo que me conto Nii-sama-

-Me retiro Rukia-san, tengo que ir a hablar con Yuushirou-san-

-Cuídate Ruruicho-san-

La rubia le sonrió amablemente.

Ruruicho se veía tan feliz, había cambiado tanto desde aquella vez que ella e Ichigo la habían rescatado, ahora parecía más adulta y responsable, el solo verla a lado de su prometido daba sensación de alegría, Rukia sentía tanta envidia, quería tener la misma libertad para poder estar con Ichigo, pero todo estaba tornando complicado, la renuencia de Byakuya por separarla de él era evidente, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Ichigo, se sentía mal, su corazón le gritaba que fuera a su lado y que lo besara enfrente de todos los miembros de los clanes y proclamara a todo pulmón que ese hombre era al que amaba, pero era tan cobarde como para enfrentarse a su hermano, sentía envidia de Ruruicho y de su hermano por ser felices, porque aunque no lo aparentara Byakuya se había enamorado de su ahora esposa, pero aun así jamás dejaría de amar ni olvidaría a Hisana.

Es más, sentía envidia de Karin quien le había dicho que solo hace dos días atrás había empezado a salir con Toushirou, pero que lo mantendría en secreto hasta que pasara la reunión con los clanes, para que Ichigo no matara al capitán del decimo escuadrón, aunque Isshin se metería en medio de la pelea por que él mismo había hecho prometer al peliblanco que se casaría con una de sus hijas.

Se sentía tan mal, tan triste y tan miserable.

Desde el otro lado de la sala Ichigo platicaba con el prometido de Ruruicho pero no dejaba de mirar a la peli negra.

-Ichigo-san, yo te apoyare, ve por Rukia-san yo se que ustedes dos serán felices, tu nos ayudaste a Ruri-chan y a mí- Le dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

El pelinaranja sonrió con amargura –No creo que sea tan fácil, pero hare lo que sea-

-Bien dicho Ichigo- Lo apoyo Rurichou.

El sustituto le revolvió el cabello –Gracias pequeña-

La rubia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

….

Un par de días después las cosas en la sociedad de almas lucían tranquilas, pero los cuchicheos acerca de la cena de cortejo imperaba como el chisme de la semana.

-¿Has odio?-

-¡Sí! Yo pensaba que Kurosaki-san y ella tenían un amorío-

-Pues parece que no es cierto, solo son amigos-

Platicaban entre si un par de shinigamis.

-Chicos es hora de traer al idiota de Ichigo aquí- Dijo una enojada Matsumoto en las instalaciones de mujeres shinigamis.

-Presidenta es mejor que usted vaya por el- Le pidió Nanao a Yachiru.

-Hai, Hai voy por ichi-ichi- Dijo mientras desaparecía a velocidad del rayo la pequeña pelirosa.

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente después de un tranquilo día de trabajo, eran solo las cinco de la tarde pero sus tareas estaban completamente terminadas, tenía la intención de ir por Rukia y hablar de sus problemas pero algo o alguien lo dejo K.O.

-Aquí esta Ichi-ichi-

Yachiru dejo caer sobre una silla al inconsciente pelinaranja.

-Oi Ichigo reacciona- Lo cacheteo Matsumoto.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y por qué estoy amarrado?-

-Ni lo intentes Ichigo, están sujetadas con riatsu-

-¿Por qué demonios me tienen aquí?-

-y todavía los preguntas, ¿Eres idiota o qué?-

-Lo es-Contestaron las mujeres miembros de la asociación.

-Ahora dinos ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LE HAS DICHO AL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI QUE TU Y RUKIA SON AMANTES?- Le grito Matsumoto totalmente enojada.

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto no sabía que contestar, ¿En serio todos sabían lo de él y Rukia?

-Eso no es cierto-

-Por favor Ichigo, no somos tontas-

-Hace un mes yo los vi en el bosque- Dijo Nemu con su habitual cara de pocker face.

Ichigo empezó a sudar frio, las miradas de las shinigamis estaban clavadas en él.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?-

-Que tú y Rukia están perdidamente enamorados y que no permitirás que el capitán Kuchiki los separe- Le pidió Nanao mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Yo…-

-Ichigo, Rukia ha estado muy mal en estos días, se ve pálida y triste, me da pena el solo verla- Le dijo Hinamori.

-Demonios…-

-Vamos Ichi-ichi acepta que amas a kia-chan- Lo obligo a decir la pelirosa mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

-Maldición, si… si amo a Rukia, demonios- Confeso totalmente derrotado.

-Por fin lo aceptaste- Contestaron todas.

-¿Y ahora que harás con la cena de cortejo?-

-No lo sé-

-Nosotras te ayudaremos, ya es hora de que ambos estén formalmente juntos-

Ichigo tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esas mujeres, pero si no acataba lo que ellas harían le iba a ir mal muy mal.

….

Rukia caminaba por las calles del Rukongai, era de noche el festival de la primavera estaba en su pleno apogeo, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche mientras que en las calles se veían parejas de todas las edades y clases sociales, y eso la hacía sentir más miserable, creía que distrayéndose un poco podría olvidar sus problemas pero eso no hacía más que deprimirla más.

-Como envidio a todos-

-Eres una tonta ENANA- Escucho la voz del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Ichigo…- Dijo entre un suspiro.

-Ven conmigo-

Dejándose llevar por el pelinaranja tomo su mano y recargo su frente contra su pecho.

Ichigo la tomo de las piernas y corrió de techo en techo usando shumpo.

-Llegamos, baja-

Rukia miro alrededor para ver en donde se encontraba.

-Estamos en la mansión Shiba-

-¿Pero…?... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Rukia-chan- La saludo Isshin.

-Shiba-dono-

-Vamos llámame Isshin, pasen-

En la sala de la casa se encontraban Rurichou, Yoruichi, Kokaku, Karin e Isshin-

-Estamos aquí para brindarles el apoyo absoluto a ustedes dos para que los Kuchiki acepten su matrimonio-

Los dos shinigamis se miraron uno al otro sin saber que decir.

-Un momento…-

-Hijo es hora que tomes la rienda de la situación, es mejor que pidas la mano de Rukia-chan en la cena de cortejo, todos los presentes te apoyaremos, tienes el apoyo de tres de los cuatro clanes, Byakuya estaría contra la pared si no acepta la propuesta-

-Mocosos, ustedes han peleando mucho y han dado tanto para resguardar la sociedad de almas que es justo que su deseo de ser pareja les sea dado- Dijo Yoruichi con tranquilidad.

-Byakuya no puede oponerse, el mismo desafío a su familia al casarse con Hisana-

Rukia sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Así que quiten esas caras, nosotros los apoyaremos- Dijo Ririchou.

-Gracias a todos- Hizo una reverencia la pelinegra mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Ichigo, solo no la vayas a cagar- Le aconsejo Yoruichi con su típica forma de hablar.

-No lo hare Yoruichi-san-

Los presentes se retiraron dejando solos a los Shiba y a la Kuchiki.

-Nada me haría más alegre que tenerte en mi familia, Rukia-chan- Confeso Isshin –Mi hijo es muy afortunado al tener el amor de tan bella y maravillosa mujer- La abrazo tiernamente.

-Vamos papá tenemos que ir a la feria-

-Oh si, vamos Karin-chan-

-Rukia…- El pelinaranja le tome del rostro.

-Ichigo… abrázame-

El pelinaranja obedeció, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la llevo a su cuarto.

Ambos se abrazaron, Rukia no quería dejar a Ichigo y lo apretó más fuerte hasta sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Rukia, yo te protegeré hoy y siempre-

Las lágrimas de la pequeña shinigami empezaron a salir mojando el pecho de su amante. Lloro por horas en su pecho, Ichigo solo acariciaba su cabello y le daba besos en la frente hasta notar que se había quedado dormida.

El cuerpo de Rukia era pequeño, liviano y muy femenino, aunque no tuviera mucho pecho, eso no le importaba a Ichigo, él la amaba como era y no le cambiaria nada, no siquiera su mal humor pues eso era lo que más amaba en ella.

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo dormir tan plácidamente, enana- Le susurro Ichigo al ver su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía. Con el dorso de la mano le limpio los residuos de lagrimas de sus mejillas, sus parpados estaban hinchados y sus labios estaban fríos, puso su frente con la de ella para hacerla entrar en calor.

-Enana… ¿Qué haría sin ti?-

Al amanecer la pelinegra se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro relajado de su amante, su respiración era tranquila y apacible, su ceño normalmente fruncido estaba relajado, su facciones masculinas eran muy sexis y su mentón… era simplemente atractivo.

Retiro los brazos de Ichigo de él y se levanto, se acomodo el kimono y salió de la habitación, ahora se sentía mejor y sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarse a todo, solo faltaban 3 días para la cena y tenía que poner algunas cosas en orden.

-Esta vez hare lo que yo quiero-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Quería poner una situación donde Rukia se desahogara en los brazos de Ichigo hasta quedar dormida, es algo que a las mujeres nos gusta ¿o no?

Dejen sus reviews, dudas o tomatazos xD al quinto subo el próximo.


	6. Avaricia

Amo sus comentarios, en serio gracias.

**Saya-x:** Perdón por no poner Leemon en el capitulo pasado, solo que quería poder algo de drama xD

**Misel-Kuchiki: **Créeme que casi lloro cuando escribí el capitulo 5, no me gusta hacer sufrir a Rukia.

**Nekotami-san: **Gracias por tu review.

**Phantom Claire: **Si Bya-kun es un testarudo, por eso no se debe de meter entre Ichigo y Rukia.

**S. Saber Alter Kuchiki: **Gracias por tu review, y aquí sigo con la historia.

**Cabe: **IchiRuki por siempre xD

**Diana Carolina: **Si lo sé, ya es justo que ambos estén juntos.

**Bet-sama: **Lo hago de forma dinámica, porque veo que así les gusta más, tengo un fic de Eyeshield que tiene mucho tecnicismo y se me hace difícil escribirlo por la tematica del futbol americano que aunque soy casi una experta en la materia se me complica redactar lo que tengo en mente en "papel", por eso opte por hacer este fic más ameno sin complicaciones textuales.

**Ru Kuchiki: **Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Sango Sarait: **aquí el capitulo xD espero que lo leas, acabo de ver tu mensaje xD

**CAPITULI 6.- AVARICIA**

La gran cena se celebraba dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, los invitados platicaban entre sí esperando la salida de la señorita del clan, Ichigo se encontraba impaciente, el solo estar acompañado de su familia lo ponía mucho más nervioso.

-Demonios, Rukia no sale-

-No te impacientes Ichigo- Le regaño Yoruichi quien vestía un kimono azul con detalles en color dorado y encima de él un haori color rojo pálido.

Ichigo vestía un traje parecido a los que usaba Ganju, solo que el pantalón era de color azul marino y la parte de arriba color beige, era una vestimenta característica de los Shiba, su padre vestía de la misma forma pero en colores gris oscuro y rojo respectivamente.

-Ichi-ni deja de quejarte- Karin vestía un kimono color negro con flores en colores violeta y rosa.

Desde otro punto de la sala los observaba atentamente Byakuya acompañado de unos jóvenes del clan Shihoin.

Uno de los mozos del clan anuncio ante todos:

-La señorita Kuchiki Rukia nos honra con su presencia-

Los jóvenes pretendientes junto con el pelinaranja se quedaron sin palabras, Rukia se veía más que hermosa, el kimono blanco con detalles en flores color azul y el obi de diferentes tonalidades del mismo color hacía resaltar los bellos ojos violáceos pero lo que la hacía ver aun más bella era el adorno floral que traía en el cabello, unas diminutas flores azules violáceas y colgaban de la peineta que sujetaban su cabello.

Las alabanzas sobre su belleza por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, Ichigo reventaba de celos al ver como otros hombres se fijaban en su "Rukia".

-Hijo… cálmate o harás que tu riatsu aplaste a todos- Trato Isshin de apaciguarlo tomándolo del hombro.

-Rukia es mía- Se decía para sí mismo.

Byakuya se acerco a la pequeña shinigami y la llevo a una silla colocada al fondo de la sala donde todo el mundo podría verla.

Uno a uno de los jóvenes pretendientes saludaron a la "festejada" todos eran guapos y educados, algunos eran arrogantes y otros humildes, pero para Ichigo todos era unos idiotas que querían tomar a Rukia como un trofeo, por qué, aunque Rukia fuera adoptada, el portar el apellido Kuchiki la hacía una más de la familia.

-Ichigo, tranquilízate- Le ordeno Kokaku.

El pelinaranja la fulmino con la mirada, apretó los puños hasta quedar blancos a causa de la falta de circulación sanguínea.

-Rukia es mía- Era un mantra que perforaba su pensamiento.

Sus celos lo estaban dominando, jamás se había sentido así, sus amigos solo la veían como eso, solo una amiga, Renji había estado enamorado de ella, pero al paso del tiempo se dio cuanta que Rukia no era para él, en cambio, Rukia siempre lo había celado, muchas jovencitas shinigami veían a Ichigo como un "Idol", el pelinaranja era demasiado guapo y sexi, (en palabras de las jovencitas) además el ser "el salvador de la sociedad de almas" le añadía un extra a su "sexappeal", a Rukia principalmente los chicos sentían respeto por ella, por ser de las shinigamis más fuertes y una de las líderes de su escuadrón, pero si había alguno que se sintiera atraído por ella, sus intenciones quedaban ahí por el miedo de enfrentarse a la familia Kuchiki.

Tras pasar casi una hora, y al haber pasado casi todos los pretendientes, era turno de poner el plan en marcha.

Ichigo saco una cajita de su pantalón y repaso en su mente lo que las locas shinigamis le habían hecho practicar.

**Flachback:**

-Una vez más Ichigo-

-No lo hare-

Las mujeres lo rodearon mientras un aura asesina salía de su interior.

-Está bien, ya entendí-

Las shinigamis sonrieron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Derrotado y cansado el pelinaranja se arrodillo frente a Hinamori quien fungía como doble de Rukia.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ichigo se acerco a Rukia, la cara de desagrado por parte de Byakuya lo intimido un poco pero aun así continuo, Ririchou junto con su prometido le sonrieron dándole animo y desde otro punto Yoruichi al lado de su hermana pequeña asintieron a modo de apoyo.

Rukia quiso correr a los brazos de Ichigo en el mismo momento en que lo vio, pero al sentir la mirada de su hermano en su espalda sintió su cuerpo tensarse en ese mismo instante.

Los pasos del peli naranja se sintieron eternos y pesados, las miradas de todos los invitados estaban sobre él, al llegar donde estaba Rukia le sonrió cariñosamente, las mujeres del lugar suspiraron ante la tierna imagen, Yoruichi sintió su corazón saltar, Ichigo había sido como un fastidioso hermanito para ella.

-Ese es mi hijo- Gimoteaba Isshin en un rincón.

Lentamente Ichigo se arrodillo ante Rukia, dejándola impactada y sin palabras, solo podía ver a todos los de su alrededor.

-Es hora de reclamar lo que es mío- Se dio animo el sustituto.

-Yo Kurosaki Ichigo, miembro del clan Shiba, vengo ante Kuchiki Rukia para expresar mi intención de contraer matrimonio con ella- Abrió la cajita y dejo ver un anillo con un diamante rosa rodeado de pequeños zafiros- Kuchiki Rukia ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

La pequeña se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba de felicidad.

-Yo…-

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle a Kuchiki Rukia? Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Ichigo se levanto y se puso de frente a Buakuya-

-No puedo ofrecerle nada-

-Esto es algo serio-

-Lo sé, no puedo ofrecerle nada, porque ella tiene todo de mi, mi corazón, mi mente y mi vida, todo lo tiene ella-

Byakuya trato de pensar en algo, Ichigo mostraban decisión y seriedad en sus palabras, pero más que nada la tranquilidad con que se había expresado lo ponía en un serio aprieto.

-Eso no es suficiente Kurosaki Ichigo-

Isshin se acerco a ellos.

-Mi hijo es el futuro líder del clan Shiba, si Kuchiki Rukia contrae matrimonio con él será la nueva matriarca del clan, no creo que haya mejor opción y futuro para la señorita Kuchiki, es obligación de los clanes el preservar los lazos de unión entre ellos y que mejor que un matrimonio que los una aun más, usted con su unión con la segunda heredera del clan Shihoin les dio más prestigio a su clan y si permite el matrimonio entre el heredero del clan Shiba y su hermana su influencia crecerá, ambos clanes se verían beneficiados-

Por primera vez en la noche Byakuya quedo callado, dos de los ancianos Kuchiki salieron al apoyo del líder.

-Shiba-dono, hay que poner las cosas en claro, existen muchos pretendientes-

Rurichou se acerco a ellos, mirando hacia atrás a los tres jóvenes de su clan.

-Señores, expreso mi deseo de que se apruebe el matrimonio entre ambos jóvenes, tuve la suerte de convivir un tiempo con ambos, les agradezco las atenciones que tuvieron con mi persona y con mi prometido- Pauso un momento-En ese tiempo vi la devoción con la que Kurosaki Ichigo protegía a Kuchiki Rukia, no tengo la menor duda de que el clan Shiba buscara la protección y felicidad de la señorita Kuchiki-

-Si me permiten intervenir –Pidió una nerviosa la líder del clan Shihoin- El escoger como esposo a Kurosaki Ichigo de Kuchiki Rukia no solo le da mayor influencia, tendría como aliado a un poderoso Shinigami, el héroe de la sociedad de almas y uno de las pocas personas que ha podido tener la gracia del Rey-

Los tres líderes miraron asombrados a la morena jovencita, sus palabras habían sido poderosas.

-Los beneficios han sido dichos, ¿Cuál es su decisión? Kuchiki Byakuya.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón miro a los dos ancianos los cuales solo asintieron ante la presión de los otros tres clanes, el pelinegro tomo del hombro a su hermana y la vio a los ojos. Rukia lo miro suplicante, Byakuya había sido derrotado una vez más por Ichigo.

Byakuya suspiro y se tranquilizo al haber tomado una decisión.

-Como líder del Clan Kuchiki apruebo el matrimonio entre Kurosaki Ichigo del clan Shiba y Kuchiki Rukia-

Los presentes aplaudieron la decisión.

-Hazlo Ichigo- Lo empujo Rurichou.

De nueva cuenta el pelinaranja se arrodillo ante la shinigami.

-Kuchiki Rukia se mi esposa-

La pelinegra conteniendo las lagrimas asintió con la cabeza.

Ichigo tomo su mano y le puso el anillo, se levanto y la beso en los labios, un beso casto y rápido.

Pasada la cena, el resto de la velada transcurrió en felicitaciones a la futura pareja pero cerca del balcón estaba Byakuya, el capitán se veía un poco molesto.

-Nii-sama- lo llamo Rukia –Quiero agradecerte el que cedieras…-

-Rukia, yo solo quiero tu felicidad, Hisana me pidió que fueras feliz y… y si el estar con Kurosaki Ichigo te hace feliz, no tengo otra opción que aceptarlo-

Rukia sonrió, su hermano era un hombre orgulloso pero esa noche había mostrado su lado humano, sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Byakuya la sujeto fuertemente demostrándole lo mucho que la apreciaba.

Aproximadamente una hora después los invitados se fueron retirando dejando solo a los Shiba en la mansión.

-¿Cuándo será boda?- Pregunto Isshin.

Ichigo y Rukia se vieron el uno al otro.

-Creo que será mejor que lo hablemos tranquilamente- Contesto el pelinaranja, Rukia asintió.

-De acuerdo- Contesto Byakuya.

-Es mejor retirarnos- Sugirió Kokaku.

Ichigo beso la frente de su prometida y le susurro algo al oído.

Estando listos los Shiba salieron de la mansión junto con el futuro novio.

….

**En el cuartel de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis:**

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué desesperación!- Gritaba Matsumoto golpeando su rostro sobre la mesa.

-¡Ya llegue!- Grito Yachiru.

Todas las integrantes se pararon de sus asientos y vieron a su presidenta.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijero todas al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña pelirosa solo alzo el pulgar.

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, Hinamori lloraba como magdalena y sorpresivamente Nemu sonrió.

-Ahora hay que planear la boda- Se emociono de más Matsumoto subida a la mesa.

Sus compañeras les salieron una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

….

La mansión de los Kuchiki estaba en completo silencio, la hora de "queda" había cambiado a las diez de la noche desde que la esposa de Byakuya estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación.

Rukia espero a que todas las luces se apagaran para abrir su ventana.

-Tardaste mucho enana-

-Y todavía me llamas así, yo que soy tu prometida-

-Sí, ahora solo serás mía-

-Que avaricioso eres-

Ichigo la tomo de la cintura y la saco de la mansión.

-Este kimono pesa- Se quejo el pelinaranja.

-Cállate- Le dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Rápidamente llegaron a su cabaña secreta.

Ichigo abrió la puerta y la bajo de sus brazos.

-Ichigo…- La shinigami observo su cabaña, estaba iluminada por solo un par de velas, la cama tenia sabanas blancas de seda pero lo que más le emociono fue un enorme ramo de rosas puestas en la mesita junto a la cama.

-Rukia, nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero tú me has cambiado, pocas veces he dicho cuanto te amo, pero es tanto que no imagino una vida sin ti-

-Ichigo yo….- Se sonrojo ante las palabras de su ahora prometido- Sentí mi corazón explotar cuando me pediste frente a todos que fuera tu esposa, nunca pensé que en verdad lo hicieras- Puso su mano en el pecho del peli naranja- Aun no creo que pronto seré tu esposa-

-Pues ves haciéndote a la idea, enana-

-Por favor di mi nombre- Alzo su mirada, sus ojos parecían más bellos que nunca, la luz de las velas los iluminaban tan perfectamente que sintió que todo eso fuera un solo sueño.

-Rukia- La shinigami se puso de puntitas y lo beso.

Ichigo tomo la peineta que sujetaba su cabello y se lo quito.

-Rukia- La sujeto de las caderas y la acerco más a él, sin romper el beso.

Tomo de ambos extremos el obi del kimono y lentamente lo deshizo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Rukia tomo la parte superior del atuendo de Ichigo y se lo quito dejando su pecho al descubierto, delineo con sus delgados y delicados dedos los músculos de Ichigo.

-Rukia- Quito el kimono de encima dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

-¿A caso me quieres matar?- Le susurró al oído.

Rukia vestía un conjunto en blanco de encaje, bastante provocativo.

La shinigami solo sonrió.

Ichigo le tomo la mano y la encamino a la cama, ambos se sentaron al borde y se besaron lentamente, ahora nadie ni nada los podía juzgar ni detener, ahora Rukia solo era de Ichigo e Ichigo solo era de Rukia.

Se acariciaron tanto como pudieron, exploraron cada centímetro de su piel, aquella que ya conocían y habían degustado, los gemidos de ambos subían y bajaban de nivel.

Ichigo entraba y salía de Rukia, sentía que sus cinco sentidos aumentaban en sensibilidad, conocía a Rukia y sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería.

-Ichigo más-

Rukia estaba en completo éxtasis, su piel ardía e Ichigo era el único responsable, cada toque, cada caricia de Ichigo hacia que su piel explotara, no había lugar de su cuerpo que no hubiera sido tocado por él, su piel tenía el sello de propiedad del pelinaranja.

-Te amo- Dijo Rukia.

Sus manos apretaban la sabana bajo ella, sentía su cuerpo tocar el cielo.

-Rukia yo también te amo, solo a ti- Dijo al explotar dentro de ella.

Ambos habían olvidado las veces en que se habían amado.

Ambos habían olvidado cuantos besos se habían dado.

Ambos habían olvidado cuantas veces acariciaron su piel.

Pero lo único que no olvidarían seria lo mucho que se amaban.

….

Hasta aquí la entrega de hoy.

Dejen sus reviews :3 al quinto subo el siguiente.


	7. Orgullo

Ok aquí el capítulo final de **Siete noches contigo.**

Gracias a todos los que han comentado y han seguido el fic:

**AkiraSciffer13, cabe, Bet-sama, Diana, Diana carolina, Freya ir-san, Kurosaki-Shina Mitsuki, Martha, misel-kuchiki, nikotami-san, NekoMimir, oONii-sanoOo, Sakurafer2, SangoSarait, Saya-x, ru Kuchiki, samu52012, saorii28, S. Saber Alter Kuchiki.**

Bueno pasen y lean.

**CAPÍTULO 7: ORGULLO.**

El día era hermoso, más de lo que cualquier persona podía pedir, los shinigamis se apresuraban a ir a sus escuadrones y otros tantos salían a misiones, pero todos tenían un solo pensamiento en mente, la gran boda que uniría a los clanes Shiba y Kuchiki, la boda de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia.

-Capitán apúrese que no llegaremos a tiempo- Se quejaba Matsumoto.

-Cállate Matsumoto, ya vete, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer-

-Pero capitán-

-Cállate o hare que te quedes de servicio-

La rubia sin chistar salió huyendo del escuadrón.

El capitán de decimo escuadrón estaba nervioso, muy pero muy nervioso, es día después de la boda de Ichigo le pediría formalmente a Isshin permiso para salir con Karin, y el solo pensar que su ex-capitán le pediría en ese momento que se casara con su hija lo ponía a un más de nervios.

-Diablos-

..…

En la mansión Kuchiki las cosas estaban en un ajetreo total, mesas, sillas, arreglos florales y cientos de cosas más eran arregladas y acomodadas por la servidumbre del clan.

En un cuarto dentro de la gran mansión, Rukia esperaba impaciente.

-Tranquila Rukia-chan- Karin trataba de calmarla.

-Es que yo…- La pobre era maquillada por Hinamori y Nanao.

La tradición Kuchiki dictaba que las mujeres de la familia debían de arreglar y preparar a la novia, pero solo estaba la esposa de Byakuya y por su estado de embarazo le era imposible, por lo que Rukia pidió a sus amigas que la ayudaran, claro primeramente pidiendo la autorización de su hermano.

-Rukia-chan, estas quedando preciosa- Le decía Yuzu quien había llegado la noche anterior a la boda.

-Gracias…-

-Vamos Rukia deberías de estar feliz- Le animo Nemu, con su cara impasible.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- Contesto al borde de las lágrimas.

-No llores o arruinaras el maquillaje- La regaño Matsumoto que entraba por la puerta.

-Por fin llegas- Le recrimino Nanao

-Perdón pero el capitán no me dejaba venir-

-Terminamos- Suspiro alegre Yuzu al acabar de maquillar y peinar a Rukia.

-Ahora solo faltamos nosotras, al último le pondremos el kimono a Rukia para que no se arrugue- Opino Hinamori.

….

-Ichigo deja de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, me pones de malas-

-Cállate Renji-

-Déjalo en paz Abarai- Pidió Shinji –No ves que el pobre se echara la soga al cuello- Se burlo el rubio.

-Ohh ¿Te arrepentiste FRESITA?- Le pregunto desafiante el vice capitán pelirrojo.

-Eso jamás, solo que… aun no lo creo –Se sento en un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana –Ni siquiera cuando me enfrente a Aizen tuve tantos nervios-

-Nervios de novio- Dijo Kyouraku entrando al cuarto.

-Capitán general- Saludaron Renji y Shinji.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, serás un buen esposo, eres un joven noble y dedicado, un digno Shiba-

-Gracias Kyouraku-san-

-No lo digas, además Rukia-chan es una hermosa joven y se nota que te ama-

El peli naranja se sonrojo un poco.

-Jajajajajajaja naranjita estas rojo- Se burlo Renji –Te ves patético-

-Mira quien lo dice tomatito, el que se emociona cada vez que ve a su linda subordinada-

-Ca… cállate fresita-

Renji estuvo enamorado de Rukia desde que ambos Vivian en el Rukongai, pero cuando fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki perdió las esperanzas de poder confesarse, pero cuando por fin pudo llegar tan lejos como miembro del Gotei 13 sus esperanzas volvieron a nacer, pero el destino a veces es cruel y cuando Rukia le entrego sus poderes a Ichigo supo que jamás seria suya y mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga se había enamorado del sustituto.

Pero ahora, años después había encontrado el amor en una de sus subordinadas, una chica muy inteligente, fuerte y sobretodo valiente, y aunque no lo supiera, la jovencita entro al Gotei trece porque años atrás el pelirrojo la había salvado de un hollow mientras estaba en una misión.

-Es hora- Anuncio Isshin -Ichigo espera un momento, ¿Nos pueden dejar solos?-

Los tres acompañantes de Ichigo salieron por la puerta.

-Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has hecho muchas cosas por ti mismo, grandes cosas, has salvado la vida de miles de personas, tanto humanos, shinigamis y demás, tu madre estaría orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido, tienes amigos verdaderos y aliados poderosos, tendrás a tu lado a una hermosa y poderosa shinigami, y estoy seguro que en un futuro, espero que no muy lejano serás un excelente padre y seguirás aumentado tu calidad como persona, hijo…. Hoy me llenas de orgullo al saber que por fin podrás formar tu propia familia-

-Papá…- Ichigo se quedo sin palabras, su padre raramente se ponía serio y cuando lo hacía era para decir algo importante, pero ahora era un poco diferente, se notaba alegre y muy emocionado.

-Ten, te entrego esta insignia, mi padre me la dio el día que murió, es el símbolo del orgullo Shiba, y solo se les da a aquellos integrantes que han contribuido y han puesto en alto el nombre del Clan, y tu lo has demostrado enormemente- El símbolo consistía en tres líneas curvas que unidas formaban una circulo y en medio una espiral.

-Vamos hijo la ceremonia espera-

Ichigo salió al salón, los capitanes estaban listos, hace solo unos días Kotetsu Isane fue nombrada como la nueva capitana de la cuarta división, los doce comandantes (a excepción de Byakuya) hacían una valla por donde pasarían los novios, y como ministro de la boda fungiría Kiouraku en su papel de comandante general, cada uno portaba su traje típico de shinigamis.

Ichigo vestía su traje de shinigami, pero este tenía algunas modificaciones de acuerdo a las tradiciones de los Shiba, una capa como la que utilizaba su padre y con el símbolo del clan a en la parte trasera, una cinta color roja como la que portaban Ganju y kokaku sobre el pecho y finalmente una placa en el pecho de madera, la misma que le había entregado el capitán kitake, ahora esa misma placa fungía como el símbolo del escuadrón especial que lideraba el pelinaranja.

Ichigo tomo su lugar al frente del altar, miro a Kyouraku y a sus dos padrinos, Sado y Renji.

El silencio se hizo en la sala al ver entrar a las damas, todas ellas era las integrantes de la asociación de shinigamis, incluyendo a Karin, Yuzu y a Inoue, todas vestían un kimono morado con blanco y con un moño color rosa pálido al frente.

Las mujeres llegaron al frente del altar y se colocaron a ambos lados de Ichigo.

Por último y la más esperada, Rukia salió de la mano de Byakuya.

El mundo entero se detuvo para Ichigo, hermosa era poco para describir a la mujer que tenía enfrente, un bello y fino kimono morado con toques en blanco y un velo violáceo cubrían su cabello, un par de rosas adornaban su cabeza, sus ojos resaltaban como dos zafiros, aunque sonara imposible, Ichigo juro que en ese momento se enamoro más de ella.

Recordó el momento en que la conoció, como lo ato con una cadena de Riatsu, el momento en que clavo su espada para darle sus poderes, el momento en que Byakuya y Renji la llevaron de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas, cuando en la torre de ejecución detuvo el ataque y la salvo, todas aquellos momentos en que peleaban, cuando Rukia lo golpeaba por las tonterías que él hacía, cuando se despidieron aquella vez hace cuatro años, y pensó que nunca la volvería a ver, cuando se reencontraron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, todas aquellas veces en que se habían amado.

Cuando regreso en sí mismo, tenía a Byakuya y a Rukia frente a él.

-Cuida de ella Kurosaki Ichigo- Le pidió Byakuya.

-Lo hare- Contesto con decisión.

Rukia le sonrió, Ichigo sintió desmayarse al ver tal acto de parte de ella, toda ella era maravillosa.

-Compañeros, amigos míos, integrantes de los cuatro clanes reales, y personas en general, hoy estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio a dos personas, a dos grandes y poderosos shinigamis, dos seres que han ayudado enormemente a la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, el Ichigo Kurosaki del Clan Shiba y ella Kuchiki Rukia-

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, los anillos los entrego Karin y las copas la esposa de Byakuaya, mientras todas las damas gimoteaban de la emoción.

-Estos anillos simbolizan la unión no solo de ustedes dos, sino también de sus clanes-

-Yo Ichigo Kurosaki prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida, Rukia desde este momento mi vida te pertenece has con ella lo que creas correcto-

Una lagrima de felicidad cayó por la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Yo Kuchiki Rukia prometo amarte como hasta ahora lo he hecho, respetarte como mi esposo y proteger nuestro hogar, hoy y siempre-

Kyouraku les dio las copaz de sake.

-Este sake representa la perseverancia de su unión, tomen de él-

Ambos tomaron y devolvieron las copas al capitán general.

-Bien ahora son marido y mujer-

Ichigo retiro el velo y tomo a la pequeña shinigami por la cintura.

-Te amare siempre-

-Yo también Ichigo-

Ambos sin importarles el resto de los invitados se besaron.

Los aplausos y gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, mandando al demonio la "rectitud" de los Kichiki.

La celebración fue como ninguna otra, la felicidad por la pareja era notoria, los amigos e integrantes de los clanes felicitaban a los recién casados.

-Bien hecho chicos, sea muy felices- Decía un casi ebria Matsumoto.

-Yo también me quiero casar- Pedía Kyouraku mientras se acercaba a Nanao.

-Ichigo, quiero muchos nietos- Lo acosaba Isshin.

-Deja de acosarme papá-

-Pero quiero nietos, Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan ya son señoritas y yo quiero cuidar niños, por favor Rukia-chan dame nietos, o tendré que casar a Karin-chan con Toshiro-

La cara de Ichigo se deformo al pensarlo, no dejaría que ese "enano tocara a su hermanita".

-¿Toshiro? Jejejejeje no lo permitiré-

-Ichigo, no te metas tu cara en donde no te llaman, Karin ya es mayor y sabe con quién hacer su vida-

-Bien dicho Rukia-chan, además le hice jurar a Toshiro que se casaría con una de mis hijas-

-¿Estás loco maldito viejo?-

-Soy un hombre de palabra así que cumpliré mi promesa- Dijo Isshin.

-¿Yo qué?- Pregunto Toshiro- Y es capitán Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki-

-Le decía a Ichigo que juraste que te casarías con una de mis hijas-

-¿Are?- Las gemelas llegaron con los novios

-Que se case con Karin-chan ambos se llevan bien-

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron totalmente rojos.

-Yo… yo… yo… Papá eres un idiota-

Toshiro solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Ok está decidido Toshiro y Karin se casaran-

-Papá yo…-

-A mi no me molestaría- Contesto el capitán peliblanco mirando a Karin.

-Toshirou, eres un idiota- Respondió mirando sonrojada ante la intensa mirada del peliblanco.

Ichigo se trono los puños.

-Tranquilo Ichigo o te quedaras sin noche de bodas- Le suzurro Rukia.

Ichigo se tenso.

-Pero Rukia…-

-Nada…-

-Jajajajajajaja ya te están amaestrando- Se burlaron Shinji y Renji.

-Idiotas- Les dijo Rukia.

….

El festejo termino, y como era costumbre novio debía llevar a la esposa a su nuevo hogar.

La casa de Ichigo era más que conocida por la pequeña pelinegra, incontables noches había pasado ahí, pero ahora que también era de ella, le parecía más comoda y acogedora.

Ichigo bajo a Rukia del carruaje y con una seña le indico al conductor que se podía retirar.

-Vamos Rukia- Le tomo de la mano y la condujo a la sala.

-A partir de hoy esta será tu casa, tu hogar, el lugar donde solo seremos esposo y esposa, el lugar donde seremos felices, Rukia…- Tomo su rostro son su mano derecha- Te amo-

La shinigami recargo su rostro sobre la mano de su esposo.

-Ichigo te amo, y tú lo sabes, a partir de ahora tus problemas, tus tristezas, logros, alegrías y sueños son míos, te amo Ichigo-

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron, besos cortos y lentos, y entre cada uno miraban sus rostros para saber que eso no era un simple sueño.

Ichigo no cavia en su propia felicidad, la mujer que amaba por fin era suya, solo de él, su orgullo rayaba en la arrogancia, pero no le importaba, había sufrido tanto hasta ahora para no sentirse así, esa mujer cambio su vida desde el momento en que la vio, ella abrió un nuevo mundo para él, por ella descubrió que no era un simple humano, descubrió la verdad detrás de su nacimiento, sus raíces y pasado.

Estaba orgulloso de haberla conocido, aunque no hubiera sido un buen inicio, pero al final de todo fue para bien, recordó a todos los amigos y enemigos que habías pasado por su vida, todas las batallas ganadas y perdidas, todas las vidas salvadas y acabadas.

Y… cuando se sentía desfallecer ahí estaba ella para levantarlo de su miseria.

Quito las rosas de su cabello y las puso en la mesa, la tomo de las piernas y la cargo a su habitación.

-Todo esto es ahora tuyo- Le dijo en medio del beso.

-Solo te quiero a ti-

Ichigo sonrió, Rukia siempre seria así, siempre tan directa.

Lentamente la bajo a su cama.

Se besaron por varios minutos, la ropa les sobraba y poco a poco cada una de ellas termino lejos de ahí.

-Ahora solo eres mía, solo de mi- Lo decía con gran orgullo, cuando fueran por la calle la tomaría de la mano y la presumiría como solo de él, y pobre de aquel idiota que pusiera sus ojos en ella.

-Bajo sus manos a lo largo de sus piernas, hacia frio y el toque de sus manos erizaba la piel de la morena.

-Ichigo- Gemía su nombre con excitación mientras devoraba su cuello.

Con un movimiento tortuoso y excitante el pelinaranja tocaba por encina de las pantis blancas de su mujer que rogaba a gemidos que lo hiciera rápido.

-Ichigo te quiero…- Sus manos apretaban la sabana de la cama, su esposo lamia y mordía sus pezones, estaba demasiado caliente pero no sabía si era por la emoción de que ahora eran marido o mujer o si solo era su imaginación.

Dos dedos entraron en la vagina de la pelinaranja arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

-Di mi nombre Rukia- Le ordeno su marido.

Rukia se mordía su dedo índice.

Ichigo al ver la renuencia de su mujer aumento el ritmo del toque de sus dedos.

-Vamos dilo-

-Ichigooooooo….- Dijo en un suspiro.

El pelinaranja continuo así hasta sentir como la vagina de su esposa apretaba sus dedos.

El shinigami sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo, ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con su "esposa".

-No tan… rápido Ichigo-

Rukia se sentó y avanzo a gatas por la cama hasta llegar frente a su esposo.

-Es mi turno-

De forma rápida le quito la parte de arriba del traje y desanudo el pantalón dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

Rukia bajo de la cama y se arrodillo mientras quitaba el bóxer de su esposo.

Beso la punta de la erección de Ichigo y se la llevo a la boca, con movimientos lentos lo metía y sacaba de su boca, Ichigo solo suspiraba ante el nivel de placer que le estaba dando su esposa.

-Rukia-

La mujer aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Ya casi…-

Pero en ese momento de detuvo.

-No Ichigo, te quiero dentro- Le miro suplicante.

Su esposo no la dejo esperar y la tomo de la cadera y la arrojo a la cama.

-Lo que pida mi esposa-

Rukia se sonrojo al escuchar esa palabra, por fin… por fin estaban juntos y nadie ni nada los podría separar.

Le forma casi salvaje le quito las pantis y sin pedir permiso entro en ella, así les gustaba a ambos.

Rukia inundaba el cuarto con gemidos y pequeños gritos de éxtasis.

-Ichigo, más adentro- Le pedía.

-Pídelo… pídelo como se debe-

-Por favor Ichigo… más-

-No…- El pelinaranja quería que de los labios de Rukia saliera esa palabra que tanto esperaba.

-Por favor… esposo mío, más-

Ichigo sonrió con su ego más que inflamado.

La jalo del brazo y la sentó sobre él.

-Así se dice-

-Idiota-

Volvió a sonreír, no importaba si Rukia lo llamaba por su nombre o con insultos, el simple hecho de dirigirse a él con esa cara sonrojada lo hacia el hombre más feliz.

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo de sus vaivén, Rukia abrazaba el cuello de Ichigo para que él pudiera llegar a un más adentro de él.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!- Gimió fuertemente su esposa al sentir su orgasmo golpearla y al mismo tiempo sentir el caliente fluido de su marido.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, hacían el amor una y otra vez.

-Ichigo yo…- Dijo a media frase mientras se movía arriba de su esposo.

-Rukia yo… ¡Ahh!- Por enésima vez a cabo dentro de ella, tal vez pronto le darían nietos a Isshin.

Solo descansaban un momento y retomaban su labor, esa noche solo querían marcar la piel, el corazón y cada partícula espiritual del otro.

Las lágrimas de Rukia fluyeron una y otra vez, Ichigo era el hombre al que amaba y ella era la mujer que él amaba.

-Nunca me dejes de amar Ichigo-

-No digas tonterías Rukia, yo siempre te amare- Contesto el shinigami al haber terminado otra vez dentro de ella.

…

El sol entraba por un pequeño espacio de la ventana.

Ichigo se despertó y sintió una pequeña mano en su pecho y con una mueca de orgullo tatuada en su rostro pronuncio el nombre de la dueña de esa extremidad.

-Kurosaki Shiba Rukia, mi enana, la mujer a quien amo, mi esposa-

**FIN**

**Estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas TTwTT **

**Gracias a todos por leer**

**¿Quieren epilogo?**

**Dejen sus reviews si así lo desean**

**Y de nuevo gracias a todos.**


	8. Epilogo

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron y leyeron la historia.**

**Aquí les dejo el epilogo.**

**Tal vez en unas semanas saque otro fic, pero ese saldrá un capitulo por semana por que estaré un poco apretada de tiempo.**

**Otra cosa, entren a mi perfil y ahí verán los links del vestido de Rukia y de las damas. **

**En fin…**

**Pasen y lean.**

**Epilogo.**

Casi tumbaste la puerta de la cabaña al querer abrirla y sin ninguna consideración me tumbaste sobre la cama.

-Idiota- Te dije.

Tu solo sonreíste como siempre lo haces, esa sonrisa que me deshace por dentro y me excita hasta más no poder.

-Esta tarde serás solo mía- Dijiste quitándote el uniforme.

Teníamos casi un mes sin intimar, todas esas misiones y nuestras obligaciones en la familia y con nuestros clanes nos absorbían.

Subiste a la cama y te pusiste sobre mí, como un león queriendo devorar a su presa.

-Señor Kurosaki, es usted un impaciente- Te reprendí poniendo mis brazos sobre tu cuello.

-Señora Kurosaki… me estas matando-

Tu boca devoro mis labios, sentía a punto de desmayarme al no poder respirar, pero mi cuerpo pedía más, mucho más, tus manos recorrían mi vientre hasta llegar a mis piernas, esas manos grandes y callosas hacían erizar mi piel, creo que jamás me cansare de esa sensación.

-Esto me estorba- Te quejaste al quitarme mi ropa, en verdad estabas desesperado.

Sonreír burlonamente al ver cómo me dejabas desnuda.

Tenía unas marcas de besos en el nacimiento de los pechos, obviamente fuiste tú el responsable, y sin demorarte lamiste mi cuello y bajaste hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales a través de los años habían crecido un poco más.

-Ichigo…- Susurre cuando sentí tus dedos recorrer mi intimidad, mi excitación solo pudo crecer un poco más, sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas y al mismo tiempo en mi bajo vientre.

-Estás lista-

Separaste mis piernas y entraste lentamente en mí, ¡Por kamisama!, pegue un pequeño grito al sentir toda tu masculinidad dentro de mí, estabas muy caliente y demasiado grande, en verdad estabas deseoso, y eso me alegro mucho.

-Rukia… me… me aprietas demasiado-

Tus embestidas eran rítmicas y yo solo podía tapar mi boca para evitar gritar, sentía que pronto tocaría el cielo, pero de la nada te detuviste.

-Hazlo tú-

Me ordenaste al jalarme del brazo y ponerme arriba de ti.

-Que mandón eres señor Kurosaki-

De forma tortuosa baje por tu erección apoyando mis manos en tu pecho, gruñiste al momento en que sentiste tocar mi útero.

Sentí desmayarme por segunda vez en la tarde, pero mi deseo era mucho más e impulsándome sacaba y metía tu gran miembro en mí.

-Rukia… demonios…- Tu erección creció aun más.

-Ichigo yo…- No pude terminar la oración por que tu volviste a ponerme sobre la cama, tomaste mis piernas y las pusiste sobre tus hombros.

-Ya no…-

Tus embestidas fueron rápidas y fuertes, mis gemidos no dejaban de salir de mi boca aun cuando trataba de controlarme.

-¡Oh dios!- Anunciaste al venirte dentro de mí, yo solo podía temblar disfrutando el gran orgasmo explotando en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ichigo…-

-Enana, aun me queda mucha energía- Sonreíste con perversión.

-Eres un maldito pervertido-

-Mira quien lo dice, la que me sedujo para que escapáramos un rato-

Hice un puchero al reconocer que yo había sido la que provoco todo esto.

Tomaste mi rostro y besaste mis labios.

-Te amo Rukia-

Nos dejamos amar un poco más, aun era temprano y queríamos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

-Ichigo no… no dejes marcas…- Te regañe al sentir como mordías y lamias mi torso, tenias la manía de hacerlo y yo tenía que ver la forma de cubrirlas, para que nadie se diera cuenta del nivel e tu perversión, no es que fuera que no me gustara, solo que no me agradaba que las personas las vieran.

Abandonaste mi torso y me pusiste boca abajo.

-No…no…- Grite en medio de un gemido, volviste a entrar pero ahora era mucho más rápido, sentí que mis caderas estaban a punto de partirse en dos, pero el placer aumentaba considerablemente, sin duda alguna me había vuelto un poco masoquista.

-No te reprimas, enana-

Tantos años y aun no dejabas de llamarme así.

-Yo…- Trate de no gritar al morder la almohada, pero entre más lo hacía más rápido y fuerte lo hacías.

-Espera un poco- Me pediste.

Saliste de mí y por un segundo pensé que me voltearías pero salvajemente entraste en mí derramando lo último que te quedaba en mi útero.

-Ahhhgggg- Un gemido agudo salió de mí, y prácticamente quede desmayada.

….

(Narración normal)

-Rukia, despierta- Le susurro Ichigo a su esposa.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las cinco de la tarde, levántate, tenemos que llegar a casa-

La pequeña pelinegra se levanto pero sintió sus piernas fallar, Ichigo habrá sido demasiado bruto.

El pelinaranja dejo salir una risa burlona.

-Ichigo idiota-

-Vamos, no te quejes que te gusto-

-No sé porque me case con un idiota como tu-

Ichigo se paro y la rodeo contra la pared.

-Porque me amas- Lo dijo con orgullo.

La shinigami se sonrojo y volteo hacia un lado.

-Ponte la ropa, o llegaremos tarde-

Diez minutos después ambos esposos caminaban por las calles del Gote 13.

-Hey Ichigo, Rukia-

Ambos voltearon al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¿Qué quieres Shinji?-

-¿Dónde demonios estaban?-

-Estábamos patrullando- Mintió el pelinaranja.

-Ve a la enfermería-

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-

-Es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos, Kotetsu-san está muy enojada.

Al llegar al cuarto escuadrón, una jove shinigami los atendió.

-Capitán Kurosaki Ichigo, Capitán Kurosaki Shiba Rukia, en la sala 5-

Habían pasado quince años desde su boda, ahora Ichigo era capitán de escuadrón especial que había formado y Rukia era Capitán del decimotercer escudaron ya que el capitán Ukitake era ahora consejero de la cámara de los 43 y mano derecha del capitán general Kyouraku.

Ambos caminaron pero antes de entrar a la sala se detuvieron al escuchar los regaños de la capitán de la unidad médica del Gotei 13.

-Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que los traen aquí, niños deben de ser más responsables, sus padres se esfuerzan mucho por velar por el cuidado de la sociedad de almas y ustedes deben de seguir su ejemplo, no acuden a sus entrenamientos, se salen de las clases y lo peor de todo, siempre están buscando la forma de ir más allá del Rukongai.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros-

La capitana siguió regañándolos por un buen rato más.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Renji al llegar junto con Byakuya, Nanao y Karin.

-Lo mismo de siempre- Respondió Rukia.

Al escuchar que la capitana había terminado, los seis shinigamis entraron a la sala.

Dentro estaban ocho niños que parecían rondar entre los diez y catorce años, todos ellos con curitas y raspones por todo el cuerpo y con el uniforme de la academia shinigami enlodada y desgarrada.

-Daisuke, esto es reprobable- Byakuya dijo con seriedad.

-Padre yo…- Trato de disculpase un chico alto, moreno y de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-Vámonos- Ordeno el líder de los Kuchiki.

El jovencito salió con la cabeza baja, Rukia tomo su hombro y le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué hare contigo Nanami?-

-Papá yo no hice nada, fue el idiota de Kaien quien empezó todo- Respondió una niña que rondaba los trece años, de 1.45 de alto, cabello rojo, ojos castaños.

-Eres una mentirosa, tomatito con patas- Respondió un chico de unos trece años, blanco cabello negro y los mismos ojos de Ichigo.

-Es cierto, Nanami empezó- Lo respaldo una niña de unos diez años cabello naranja y ojos violetas.

-Cállate Mizaki- Le grito Nanami.

-Fueron Nanami y Kaien quienes empezaron todo- Dijeron al mismo tiempo dos gemelos pelinegros de ojos turquesas, un niño y una niña de unos diez años.

-¿Y ustedes dos por que están aquí?- Les pregunto una enojada Karin.

-Las clases eran aburridas- Respondió la niña.

-Saki, Daisuke…- Los miro Karin con un aura negra alrededor de ella.

-Es mejor que se vayan a sus casas- Les sugirió la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Sin dudarlo todos salieron de la sala.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Karin, Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la mansión de los Shiba junto con sus hijos.

-Ahora si ¿Podrian decirnos que hicieron?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Kaien reto a Nanami que no era capaz de entrar al bosque- Confeso Saki.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no lo hicieran?-

-Eres muy molesto viejo- Respondió Kaien.

-¿viejo? ¿A quién le dices viejo, mocoso?-

-A ti VIEJO-

Una vena se hincho en la frente del pelinaranja.

-no soy un viejo, soy tu padre, respétame-

-Pero si es igualito a ti, cuando tenías su edad- Dijo Isshin al entrar a la sala de la casa.

-Cállate Vie…- Ichigo se cayó al ver que repetiría lo que dijo su hijo hacia su padre.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-

-¡Masaki-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Saki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- Corrió el "abuelo" a abrazar a sus nietas.

-Abuelo- Contestaron las dos respondiendo el abrazo de Isshin, el patriarca de los Shiba era feliz porque sus amadas nietas lo amaban, y sus nietos lo respetaban.

-Kaien y los demás no deben volver a hacer eso, el bosque es muy peligroso-

El mayor de los nietos solo chisteo con la boca.

-¿Entendiste Kaien?-

-No me ordenes VIEJO-

Ichigo casi revienta del coraje, su hijo era demasiado revoltoso, era sarcástico, enojón y siempre hacia lo que quería, sin duda era una mezcla entre el carácter de Rukia y el de él.

-Ichigo cálmate- Le pidió Rukia.

-Niños háganle caso a Ichigo- Ordeno Isshin.

-Ok, respondieron los cuatro-

Isshin miro burlonamente al pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué demonios le hacen caso a él y no a mí?-

-Por qué eres idiota- Respondió Isshin.

-Papá….-

El pelinaranja se levanto y trato de patear a su padre, al estar siempre en misiones, Ichigo y Rukia pasaban poco tiempo con sus hijos, los cuales prácticamente fueron criados por Isshin y los niños siempre acataban lo que les pedía su abuelo.

-Dios, Ichi-ni nunca cambiara-

-El es así y siempre será así- Respondió una resignada Rukia

-Al menos Papá puede controlarlos, Toshiro casi le da un ataque con la travesura de hace dos días- Miro a los dos pelinegros.

-Su castigo se va a extender-

Los dos gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y solo se encogieron de hombros.

Sus padres los querían mucho pero cuando se enojaban eran terribles con ellos.

-Vamos a cenar- Ordeno Rukia.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de Ichigo persiguiendo a Isshin quien trataba de escapar de la furia de su hijo.

Rukia solo sonrió, su nueva familia era muy ruidosa, sus hijos eran muy traviesos y provocaban muchos problemas, pero no los cambiaría por nada, ella amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos y de igual forma a sus sobrinos y amigos.

Era una familia donde los días estaban llenos de travesuras, gritos, risas y regaños, pero para Rukia su familia era perfecta:

**Un esposo que la amaba y dos hijos producto de su amor.**

**Fin**

**xDDD **

**Quise hacerle justicia a Isshin **

**Pobre Ichigo**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Como dije arriba, esperen el próximo fic, **

**Será en torno de cómo la familia Kurosaki ingresa al clan Shiba y sus peripecias por adaptarse a la sociedad de almas. **


End file.
